


Vicious

by Rampage_rays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bondage, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Cancer, Cannibalism, Conditioning, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Prostate Milking, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadomasicism, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sleep Groping, Sounding, Spanking, Subdrop, Tentacle Rape, Threats of Violence, Venom heal his bitch, Venom is creepy fucker, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rampage_rays/pseuds/Rampage_rays
Summary: Eddie shouldn't like what's happening to him, it is wrong. But how long can he resist Venom.





	1. prologue

**Eddie.**

**Eddie. **

**"Eddie, wake up."**

The deep rumbling voice seems too loud. He groans and turns away. His whole body aches and feels heavy. Something hot and slick touched his lips.

**"Open."** He does. It slides into his mouth, hot and throbbing.

**"Suck."** The voice ordered, the tone authoritative, and even half asleep he obediently does as he's told.

His mind is still foggy from sleep so without giving much thought he closes his lips around the intrusion and gently sucks. He hears a pleased hum from above him. He licks the tip, trying to place the strange taste. He swirls his tongue around it. Every moment like a script that he followed before. He feels a distinct feeling like he should stop this. But he ignores the feeling and moves his mouth, purely on muscle memory.

**"Harder Eddie."** He doesn't understand what the voice means. So he simply ignores it and tries to fall asleep again, he's so tired. The voice makes an annoying sound and pushes the intrusion further in his mouth.

As it hits the back of Eddie's throat, he suddenly panics, his mind trying to understand the situation. He tries to push it out of his mouth but instead it pushes further inside. He gags and chokes as the object ram the back of Eddie's throat. His arms frail frantically until they found the object chocking him and traced it to a pair of thick thighs. His mind reels as he realizes the object is a cock, Venom's cock. He can barely make the silhouette of the huge body in the dim light filtering through the curtains.

"Venom - stop, Venom!"

He tries to reach Venom through their bond but he doesn't seem to be listening. The cock retreats back a little, and he thinks it's going to stop, but then it thrusts back in, going even deeper and stretching his mouth open wide. He screws his eyes shut and gags and chokes around the mass.

He had enough, he can't let this happen.

He bit down, hard. A roar of anger fills the room and the cock finally retreats. Eddie sits up and coughs trying to clear his airway and control his breathing. He looks up and his head instantly jerks to the side, the shock came first then the pain. Eddie touched his throbbing cheek gingerly.

"Y-you s-slapped me." he stammers, voice filled with disbelief.

It's not the first time that Venom has forced himself on Eddie like this nor this was the first time that he had hit Eddie but Venom tends to not damage his property. Much. He tends to simply incapacitate Eddie with a few tentacles.

Venom stands to his full height, a hand grabs Eddie's hair, he cries in pain as he's pulled on his knees.

**"Don't fight me, Eddie."** Venom warned, voice filled with indignation. Eddie paled as his face is brought near the cock and it nudged his mouth. He lets out a whimper, tears filling his eyes.

"Please, Venom, don't make me do this." He pleads. Venom jerk his head back almost to a painful angle, making him cry out.

**"I needn't hurt you for this, Eddie, give in."**

He can't physically fight Venom, that never did any good except earned him some more beating or fucking. He doesn't see a way out of this. He can feel impatience and irritation radiating from Venom, he knows from the past experience that if he kept Venom waiting he would be punished. He didn't want to do this but he doesn't have much choice so he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and hesitantly spread his lips around the thick member, opening his jaw wide to accommodate it. He rests his hands on Venom's hips for support and slowly takes it in deeper. He takes it as far as he can without choking and pulls back, he bobs his head forward and back.

After a minute of sucking, he stops and a sob tears out of him. He can't do this, it is humiliating and degrading. He knows that he should be used to this type of treatment from Venom by now but he's not. Venom doesn't seem to mind that he's stopped, instead, he grips Eddie's hair tighter and pulls his cock back a little and shoves his cock back in his mouth violently. It rams the back of his throat painfully making him gag. He squeezes his eyes shut as it pushes down his throat, he jerks, and throat bulge around the massive girth. Venom pulls a little out, giving him time for one breath before sliding in again, choking him. Venom is lost in his pleasure and keep fucking Eddie's mouth. He tries to relax and let Venom use him and prayed that he would finish soon, he just wants this over. Venom's thrust is getting harder and he's afraid that Venom might snap his neck.

After a few thrusts, Venom pushes his cock as far as it could go and holds it there for a moment.

Eddie can feel Venom's frame trembling as he pours his cum down Eddie's throat, giving him no choice but to swallow it. Venom is still cumming when he pulls out of Eddie's mouth, only to spurt it all over his face. He closes his eyes immediately, Venom's cum splattering all over him. It slides down Eddie's chest staining his shirt, and he grimaces at the degrading feeling it sends him. He feels used and disgusted. He wants to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.

Venom hears his thoughts and trails a sharp claw down Eddie's face, he cups Eddie's jaw almost tenderly and tilts his face up.

**"You will do no such thing, Eddie. ****You look so pretty like this, covered in my seed."** Venom croons, a thumb tracing Eddie's bottom lip. Satisfaction leaks through their bond and Venom slip back inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie gets up from his desk and stretches with a groan, he's been working on an article for 4 hours straight and now his back is killing him. He's thinking about taking a shower and call it a night as he strips down and throws his clothes in the basket but Instead of going to the bathroom he's directed toward his bed area against his input. He gives a dry chuckle.

"Of course, I don't get to relax." He speaks out load, sarcastically. He is stopped at one side room, he watches as black tentacles wrap around his wrists and yanked them above his head. More ropes extend from his arms and attach to the ceiling and pull him up till he's stretched uncomfortably, almost on his toes. Venom is in the mood to play today he can feel it.

**"You need this."**

"Trust me, I don't. I'd rather stab myself in the arm." More of the dark mass sprouts from his abdomen and massive body of Venom starts to form in front of him.

**"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Eddie. We can do that if you want." **Venom's mouth stretches in a wide grin and Eddie wishes he could punch Venom in the face.

"I think I'll pass."

He knows talking back won't do him any good, it’s not like his opinion matters here. But he can't help retaliate in any way possible. It's one of his defense mechanism, he can't keep his mouth shut when he's nervous or pissed, and now he is both.

**"How should I take you tonight?" **He's so focused on Venom in front of him that he squeals when a thin tendril slides between his ass cheeks. Venom laughs and Eddie feels his face heat up.

**"Here?"** Another tendril gently squeezes the head of his soft cock, making him squirm away, but bound as he is, he cannot escape from the touch.

**"Or here, Eddie?" **A third one glide across his plush lips and then all tendrils retreat. A few minutes of silence made him realize that Venom is actually asking him to choose. 

"Oh, fuck you." He spats, he would never willingly participate in any of Venom's games. Venom sighs like he is disappointed and slowly circles around him. He presses his chest against his back, Eddie flinches as he feel Venom's tongue trail across his shoulder.

**"I can make you feel so, so good, I can show you new heights of pleasure, Eddie, you just have to ask. But since you are too stubborn to give in to your needs, I'll take care of it myself." **Venom's voice is deep, it raises the hair on the back of Eddie's neck.

" You keep telling - ahh".

His sentence cut off in a surprised cry when Venom pushes away from him and something breached his asshole. It's Venom's tongue, he doesn't wait for his body to open and thrust that foot-long tongue all the way. Venom licks into him so deep until Eddie feels like he can feel it in his stomach, the little bumps on Venom tongue drag against Eddie's walls, making him quiver with pleasure. He cannot decide which one is worst, being punished and fucked raw by Venom, or given this overwhelming pleasure. He feels like a whore to like this treatment. 

All thoughts are thrown out the window as Venom pushes against the bundle of nerves inside him and Eddie bites his lip to stifle what would have been a pretty loud moan. Venom laps at his prostate again and again until he only things keeping Eddie upright is the bonds. And then Venom starts to thrust his tongue in and out, the slide inside him is precise and languid against his prostate. 

He's peaks fast and the intensity of it makes him clench down on Venom's tongue. The hold on his hips turns bruising as he is taken over the edge. Venom doesn't slow, doesn't relent even as Eddie's crying out with his release. His toes curl and heat spread throughout his body until he can't breathe. He hears himself asking Venom to stop but the buzzing inside his head overpowers everything. He tilts his head back and gasps for air as he comes down from his high. Venom remain inside him gently rocking and purring, making his aftershocks more intense as they come and go.

Venom pulls his tongue out of Eddie's ass and drags it up his spine. He licks along his neck and jaw and comes back in front of Eddie. He tilts Eddie's face toward him and slips his tongue inside Eddie's panting mouth before Eddie could protest. Eddie wants to be disgusted that it was just in his ass but he is still dazed from his orgasm. Clawed hands frame his ribs and stroke his sides as the tongue slips down his throat. He simply sways there in his bonds, helpless to do anything.

Strong arms slip down his thighs and hike him up, his legs are spread apart by Venom to accompany his massive form between them. The shortness of air is making him light-headed but his arms are still bound to the ceiling, so he can't do much but whine pitifully around the mass. 

He tense as he feels the heat of formed dick against his ass. Venom align himself against Eddie's ravaged hole and buries himself to hilt in one powerful thrust, any cry Eddie would have made is silenced by the intrusion down his throat. Venom starts fucking Eddie, sliding back before pushing in with a steady force. Venom is overcome with something possessive and primal.

Eddie needs air, black spots are dancing in his vision and he is sure that he is going to pass out. At least, he wouldn't have to suffer through getting raped then. Eddie is at the edge of unconsciousness when Venom slowly retreats his tongue out. The second it’s out Eddie takes in a deep desperate breath and let it out in a fit of cough to clear his passage of spit then hurriedly fills his lungs back. 

A few tentacles sprout from Venom's body and wrap around Eddie's waist to keep him close to the monster fucking him. One hand slides up Eddie's body to wrap around his neck tightly as Venom changes his angle slightly and his cock is pressing against Eddie's prostate with each inward stroke, making the human thrash. Already sensitive from his orgasm, the stimulation pushes burst of pleasure straight to his brain.

"Let me go Venom!" Each word is pushed out of him in grunts as Venom pounds into him hard. 

**"Not finished."** Venom's voice is strained. 

Eddie's breathing is picking up again, and he whines when his cock start to fill out again and it sends a shock of shame through him. As Venom gets close to his release, his rhythm becomes frantic. Eddie realizes that he is making very loud noises as the pleasure builds in him again. He squeezes his eyes shut and struggles weakly against his holds as he desperately tries to stave off his orgasm.

**"You are mine, Eddie. Mine to keep, mine to play with." **Venom snarls at him and tighten his grip on his neck. 

Eddie couldn't take the pleasure anymore and he came violently with a hoarse cry. Venom pushed his entire length as deep as it can go inside him and came as well with roar of triumph. Eddie's vision blurred with the burning ferocity of his pleasure, arms weekly pulling at his bonds. He came to with Venom still pumping cum inside him in spurts. He feels his arms being released and they fall to side. Venom pulls out of him and he slumps against the monster that just raped him, all energy drained out with his orgasms. Venom carries Eddie to the bed and lies him down, making pleased purring as he sees his cum leak out of Eddie's hole. Eddie curls on his side and Venom cover him with the blanket, softly caressing his neck. Eddie found Venom looking down at him with such possessiveness that it makes Eddie feel things that he shouldn't.

**"You did so well, Eddie. Good boy."**

The praise makes his heart flutter and he drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are always welcomed !!!!!  
Also if I made a mistake please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie wakes up slowly. He stretches, rolling over with a groan as bones in his spine click and crack. He reaches for his phone resting by his side table to check the time.

_8:45 am._

He throws his phone back by his pillow and flops back dragging his sheets back over his head. Good thing he doesn't have to be anywhere today, he can spend his day resting.

_shit. _

He throws the sheets away, picks his phone back and checks the date. _Oh fuck._ He's supposed to meet his boss today for a meeting. He jumps out of bed and nearly face-plants but Venom takes control of his body and steadies him.

**Careful Eddie. You'll hurt yourself.**

In a rush, the memories of the previous night flood back. His heart beats faster even thinking about it. He's embarrassed and ashamed. The noises he made, shaking and trembling from pleasure. He knows that it was forced on him, that it was just his body's reaction on what was done to him but he can't help but feels like he actually enjoyed it. Maybe he's turning into a slut. He takes a deep breath.

No - he didn't enjoy it. It's not his fault and he cannot think like that. It angers him that he is helpless to defend himself and how easily he's questioning himself because of what is being done to him. And all that anger pour into his reply.

"How rich, coming from the parasite raping me."

As soon as those words leave Eddie's mouth, Venom explodes with rage. He pushes Eddie on the floor until he's flat on his back and a thick tentacle curls around his neck tightly. Venom forms his head at the end of a few tendrils sprouting from his abdomen and comes frighteningly close to his face.

**"I AM NOT A PARASITE."**Venom roars bringing those sharp teeth too close to Eddie's face, spit falling on his face. Eddie is angry and terrified at the same time. "**APOLOGIES!" **

Oh how much Eddie wants to spit at the terrifying face and tell him to fuck off but he's not in the mood to fight in the morning. So he grits teeth and spat the words out. Venom hums but instead of letting him go, the creature opens his mouth and his tongue snakes out, it licks over his neck and trail beside his jaw. Eddie knows where this is going and once Venom gets started he won't let Eddie go till he's thoroughly fucked.

"I have a meeting", he tries and Venom pauses for a moment, for a moment Eddie thinks that maybe he'll be able to get out of this without being violated but then the tip of the tongue slither across Eddie's lips and he presses them tightly together.

**"Open."**

_Venom, please. I’m sorry._

**"Open."**

Venom leaves no room for argument. Eddie knows Venom doesn't actually need him to open his mouth, he can force his way in easily. But Venom is asserting his dominance on Eddie. Eddie reluctantly opens his mouth and the symbiote gives a pleased chuckle and slides in his mouth, the appendage curls around his own tongue in some sick approximation of a kiss.

After mapping every corner of his mouth it pushes toward the back of his throat, making him gag immediately. It takes every ounce of his strength to keep his mouth open when it disgusts him so much. He tries to relax his throat and let it happen but Venom pushes further back and down his gullet. Another tendril emerges from his side, it reaches the back of his head and forms around it, it grips his hair and pulls his head back. The angle makes it worse, his throat feels tight around the intrusion and he chokes. His throat spasms and his stomach heaves as Venom goes further down.

Eddie makes a muffled noise of distress as the burning in his lungs increases. There's drool running down his chin, probably Venom's. The tongues slightly back out of his mouth, clearing his passage and he sucks in a desperate breath before it plunges back inside his throat. The creature starts fucking Eddie's throat with his tongue. It pushes wetly in and out making him choke on both their spit. The tentacle around his neck tightens a little and he can feel the bulge of his throat under it. There are tears trailing down his face, he can't take the staleness in his lungs anymore. He manages to endure the throat-fucking for a few more minutes before his vision starts to tunnel.

He is going to pass out, and he's going to be late. And he might get fire from the job. He doesn't know how much he can support Venom's appetite on the money he makes from the freelancing. All because he had to open his mouth and call Venom one thing he's sensitive about.

Suddenly, Eddie can breathe. He's not choking on the massive tongue down his throat anymore and he takes deep, satisfying breaths. Venom is still outside his body, the tentacles still wrapped around his neck but it's not hurting him like before. It is just there, a reminder that if he crossed his line again he'll get punished. But he's not stupid. He takes another breath.

**"I forgive you, Eddie. Go. You are getting late."**

He is not sure what he did to earn the monster's mercy but he's not going to prod Venom with questions. He is afraid that any moment Venom might change his mind and decides to keep Eddie locked up here instead.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that again." And he won't. He not naive to think that the creature actually cares about him or his job but he does not have time to evaluate Venom's actions. 

**"I believe you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I rewrote this chapter. Hope this one is better.

After the morning segment with Venom, Eddie made a dash to shower. He washes all the filth from the previous night and morning, he pulled seemingly clean black chinos with a gray sweater and his favorite black jacket. He does not have time for a proper breakfast so he grabs two bars of chocolate to satisfy Venom and nearly sprints down the stairs to his bike.

Despite the traffic, he gets to the office just 15 minutes late. He leaves his bike outside and heads to the elevator. Due to unknown reasons, they fired the previous boss and today the new boss held a meeting specifically with him, probably because he missed all the previous meetings. He directs his thoughts inward, keeping his face completely neutral.

_Going to meet my new boss now, okay? _ _Don't fuck this up for me. _

There's no answer as he steps out the elevator on the thirtieth floor. He really hopes that the lack of response is because Venom is resting.

"Hi, Sam. How you been doing?"

“Hi, Eddie. I'm doing great. How's life treating you?”

“Oh you know, same old same old." Except that his symbiote friend that helped him saved the whole world is now raping him daily.

"I'm here to meet the boss."

"Yeah, Suzanne is waiting for you. You can go."

He knocks and let himself in, his face set in his most winning smile. He didn't see her at first, there was no one there except a slim young man with short shaggy hair.

“You must be Eddie Brock. Please come in.” As the young man speaks Eddie realizes his mistake, the young man is a young woman.

“Suzanne?”

“Yes, have a seat.”

She had a woman's delicate features, smooth skin, high cheekbones, and a straight small nose. But she was dressed like a man. She wore straight-leg pinstripe trousers and a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pinstripes vest. Eddie suddenly wishes he'd worn a nicer shirt. He offers his hand with a slight smile. Her grip was oddly strong. 

“Good to finally meet you, Mr. Brock.”

“Uh, thanks.” Her gaze lingers at his face for a bit too long before she glances away. As he takes a seat he finds himself oddly nervous.

“So, ready to talk shop?”

“Yes.”

She rests her chin on her hand and gave him a long hard look. He's suddenly aware of his mess of a hair and unkempt stubble. She has a really intimidating stare. They go back and forth over his show. In the end, it was decided that Eddie can keep his job. He has six months till he has to bring his show back. He also has to write articles for them in the meantime. Considering everything, it went better than Eddie could ever hope for.

\- - -

The next few days pass in a haze. Eddie spends his every waking hour working on the articles from his new job and his freelancing. Money is good and he needs money. Ever since he became a host to an alien, a major portion of his salary is spent on food. Venom needs chemicals in brains to survive, preferably human's, but on Eddie's insistence, they don't do that very often. They can go a few weeks before they have to resort to that option but Eddie has to eat a fuck-ton of food on his own to support their system. It's not Venom's hunger anymore, it's Eddie's too. Before Venom he could go on nothing but coffee for days but now he feels like he'll go crazy if he didn't eat. Considering how much they eat, Eddie has never felt better. He is in prime shape, body toned, hair smooth, skin healthy. His senses are sharper than ever but that he chalks it up to Venom.

Thinking of Venom, he hasn't bothered Eddie for the past days. He kept himself out of Eddie's way most of the time. He didn't even try to fuck him again. The lack of action from that end had kept Eddie on edge. Maybe the alien finally got bored from fucking his host.

It's late and Eddie is trying but failing miserably to complete an article. He deletes the whole thing with a frustrated groan. He rubs his eyes and rolls his shoulders. He wants to finish this but the words wouldn't just come. He has been obsessing over it for days. He wants every sentence flawless.

**Eddie. **He jumps a mile hearing the loud voice inside his head.

“Oh God. Don't do that.” His voice is high pitched.

**What should I do? Poke you instead? **

“No poking. That will definitely give me a heart attack.”

**Pussy**. Venom laughs.

“Do you want something?” he doesn’t want to talk to the alien any more than necessary.

**Yes.** The word is unnecessarily stretched with a hiss. **I'm hungry.**

“Can't you wait for a bit? I'll finish this and then I’ll make something.”

**I need food now or your -**

“Yeah yeah, my liver looks tasty, I know. I’ll order a pizza.” He gets up from his desk to grab his phone but Venom halts him before he can take a step.

“What now?”

**Don't want pizza. I want brains.**

Eddie's been so busy with everything that he almost forgets that they are due for Venom's "special" diet. Venom doesn’t wait for Eddie’s response but starts emerging and enveloping him, he slips out the apartment window and climbs the side of the building. As venom starts jumping from roof to roof Eddie closes his eyes and pretend he was still writing at home peacefully instead of prowling the streets of San Francisco, looking for a victim to devour.

They stop a mugging and Venom makes a quick work of his prey. When they head back home, Venom absorbs back into Eddie and curl around his ribs, satisfied and making low purring sounds. Eddie wants to sleep but he’s too wired up. He’s not going to be able to sleep so he wants to finish his article, but the symbiote had other plans.

**Eddie, you are stressed. **

“I’m fine.”

**Don’t lie to me. **

“I’m not. I'm just tired." 

**Then rest. **

"Later, I have to finish it.”

**No, you have done enough work for today. **He wants to argue but he knows that it will piss Venom off and that’s a recipe for disaster. He really doesn’t want to be fucked now.

“Fine. I’ll sleep.” He grumbles but venom speaks again.

**No sleeping yet. **

“What? I thought you wanted me to sleep.” 

**No, you need to relax first**.

“And what do you suggest I do?” 

**Undress. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took way long but I didn't wanted to write another half-assed chapter. Thank you for being patient I hope this long chapter makes up for the late update.

Eddie lets out a sigh of satisfaction as the warmth of water sinks in his sour muscles, displacing the pain from the past days. He leans back against the bathtub and thinks that Venom was right, he did need to relax before going to sleep, or else he would have tossed and turned all night. He doesn't get why Venom is so nice all of sudden. But he's not complaining as long as he's left alone. As he sits there, he let his mind drift away to the time when his only worry was to make sure he gets home on time for his date night with Annie. Everything was so perfect then but he ruined it. Sometimes he thinks that whatever is happening to him is because he betrayed the only person who loved him despite his many flaws.

He's lost in his thoughts and came to when Venom unspools inside him, moving toward his back, sliding over bone and muscle sinew. Eddie's heart is beating fast, he's not sure what Venom is doing. Venom forms, dig into his muscles, twisting and releasing. It's intense, bordering on painful, but the tingling sensation that remains afterward is blissful. Eddie screws his eyes shut and grips the edge of the tub.

"What are you doing?"

**Helping you relax.**

_Fuck him._ The alien is actually giving him a damn massage. Eddie doesn't know what to make of this. Venom shifts and dig into his lower back to release the tension there. Eddie gasp as one particular knot is released.

"Hrggh," Eddie says, cogently, as a stubborn knot beside his shoulder blade is released, sudden relief flooding where there has been only tension before. Venom works down his spine and along the ridges of shoulders. It exquisite, feeling Venom digging deep into his sore spots. Then Venom moves down towards the thick muscles of his thighs and calves. 

Eddie moans quietly, losing himself in the sensation. The massage continues to his feet and biceps. They bunch, clench and lose as Venom glide through them. The warm feeling spreads into his entire body making Eddie's eyes heavy. He feels so good he thinks that his body would turn into a pile of goo.

**See Eddie I can make you feel so good.**

Water sloshes out the tub as Venom takes his humanoid shape behind him. The relaxing effect vanishes as Eddie’s whole body tenses, he swears and grips the edge of the tub to shift away but strong hands grip his waist and pull him back until he is firmly seated on Venom's lap.

He tries to get away futilely but Venom wraps one arm around his waist and grabs the bottle of body wash. Squirting a generous amount on a thick tentacle, he began to work up a lather and rubbed froth and bubbles on Eddie's chest.

"I can wash myself!" His voice is two octaves higher.

**"I know."** Venom calmly states. The tentacle keep up their ministrations and moves around his arms, and down his thighs.

"Damn it. I am not a child."

**"Yet you behave like one."**

Eddie’s whole face is burning up in mortification. He pushes the tentacle away but Venom firmly holds him in place. He lets Eddie move a bit forward to clean his back too. As the tentacle starts to clean his private areas, he swears and twists away, but apparently, Venom is hell bend on giving Eddie a damn bath. The whole ordeal is done by Eddie thrashing and wriggling in the cramped tub spilling water everywhere.

By the time Eddie is completely washed, they have to refill the tub. Now Eddie is sitting there in Venom's lap, his chin on Eddie's head and arms wrapped around his middle. He is aware that Venom didn't morph a cock. Feeling safe he asks.

“Why are you doing this?”

**"I'm taking care of you."**

“I don't want you to take care of me.”

**"You do Eddie. If it's not for me you would still be sitting on your desk. I'm the one who fed us, washed us and took care of our body."**

“Well, I have to work to pay bills and rent, and most of our money is spent on food because of _your_ appetite.” Eddie points out.

**_"Our_ appetite won't be a problem if we eat more brains."**

“Not happening. Can I get out now?”

**"Why?"**

“Because I'm cold.” Venom leans his head down and whispers next to Eddie's ear.

**"I can warm you up**." Eddie's heart nearly jumps out of his throat, he knows exactly where this is going.

“Please no.”

**"Why should I listen to you?"**

“You said that I should relax and you raping me is not very relaxing.” He desperately wants to avoid what he knows is coming.

**"Hmm. I won't fuck you if you do as I say**."

“I will, I will do whatever you want.”

**"Okay, touch yourself." **Eddie almost chokes on his spit.

“What? No!”

**"Then I will touch you."**

Venom wraps his big hand around Eddie's cock and gives a stroke. Eddie knows what those clawed hands are capable of and seeing them so close to where he least wants them makes him freeze to his core. The claws turn inwards, barely touching the soft skin of his cock and Eddie chokes back a sound, more fear than anything. Eddie is too scared to feel aroused but Venom keeps stroking and squeezing him. As one sharp claw grazed the head of his flaccid cock Eddie's whole body spasm.

“Okay. Stop! I'll do it.”

He doesn't want to do this, but he also doesn't want Venom to give him a hand job and chop his dick off accidentally. Venom let go of his cock and instead grip his thigh. Eddie takes a deep breath and wraps his hand around his dick. This is not for pleasure but to satisfy the monster forcing him to do so, trying really hard to ignore Venom behind him, Eddie starts to pump his hand up and down. He touch himself in the way he likes to just get it over with. Tightening his grip, Eddie moves from slow strokes to rubbing, firm and fast, pausing to swipes his thumb across the head. He repeats the motion again and again until he's leaking. He is slick from root to tip. He moans as he rubs under the tip where he's most sensitive. He can practically feel all the attention of the symbiote on his dick. The thought makes him grip his cock tightly. Mouth slightly opened, he watches through half-closed eyes, the black mass of Venom forms on his hips and enclosed over his cock, making it larger and wider. It's uncanny, feeling Venom over his length but he didn't give it much thought as he gives himself an experimental stroke and makes a dreadful realization.

_Its Venom cock, over his own cock._

His mind could not even grasp this concept so he abruptly let go. Venom made a annoyed sound and orders Eddie to continue.

“There no fucking way I'm touching it.”

**"Why do you have to be so difficult?"**

“Why do you have to make everything so fucking weird?”

**"There is nothing weird about us."**

“Oh, God.” Eddie palms his face knowing there is no reasoning Venom. He can't even look at his (Venom? Their?) cock. Being forced to touch himself is one thing but jerking their combined cocks is on a whole new level of fucked-up. Tired of waiting for Eddie to comply Venom clasp Eddie's hand and wrap it around their cock under his own hand. Taking the lead, Venom makes him stroke them. Despite his disinclination, the pleasure is immense. Eddie has never felt anything like this before, every touch feels like it left an echo through him. His pleasure is layered by Venom's pleasure. It's a strange looped feeling, repeated again and again with each stroke from them.

**"Have you ever felt anything like this Eddie?"** No, he hasn't and he won't. "**That's right. Only with me."**

Venom leans back and slides down the tub a little, and uses his other hand to caresses Eddie's balls too. Eddie observes wide-eyed, in a mix of fascination and terror as the dark fingers scratch his skin beside his hip bone. A groan escapes his throat before he can stop it, Eddie is not sure who is stroking them at this point. Eddie always makes sure to keep quiet during their sessions but he couldn't help but moan loudly as they hit every good spot just the right way. Nothing matters at this moment but to keep that pleasure spreading throughout his nerves. Venom let go of his hand and rubs his perineum and Eddie whimpered. One clawed hand clasps the inside of his thigh to keep him open and the other hand circled his hole. Eddie doesn't protest when one finger slipped inside him, he simply keeps vigorously jerking them. Another finger joined the first one, stretching him nicely, Eddie screws his eyes shut and throw his head against Venom's shoulder involuntarily.

Venom's tongue swipes across his jaw as the fingers curls inside him looking for the spot inside Eddie that makes his blood sing. No sooner Venom finds Eddie's prostate, he presses firmly against it and they came with a howl. Eddie arches as Venom's claws dig in his thighs and it sends a cocktail of pain and pleasure through them. Eddie hears a bestial moan from Venom, the tremors of their orgasm felt to the core in a feedback loop, making everything more intense. Venom's fingers are still inside him and they keep sliding in and out making him quiver. It took a while before the intense sensation stopped. Eddie whines when the fingers finally pull out.

“I'll have to wash again,” Eddie observes, he is still trying to catch his breath. Venom laughs.

**"I got us."** He doesn't protest as Venom wipes him clean again, helps him out of the bathtub and dries him with a clean towel before vanishing inside Eddie.

**"All done. Let's go to bed."**

Eddie makes his way to bed on wobbly legs and lay down still naked. He doesn't have the energy to look for clean clothes, his whole body feels rung out. He pulls the cover on him and sighs.

“Will you heal my thigh?”

**Later.**

“W-what was that Venom?” he whispers in the dark room.

**_That_, Eddie, was a perfect symbiosis**. How can they be perfect when one of them keep hurting the other? It the last thought before sleep pulls him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I never thought that so many people would like my work, everytime I get notification for kudos or comments I literally squeal in excitement. Your comments fuel me to keep writing, let me know what you think of this chapter.  
Also I forgot the word "perineum" and I did a 50 minute research on male anatomy till I found the right word.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie he has been awake for quite some time but he hadn't been able to get himself out of bed. The reason for that is that he is tangled in the black squirming tentacles. He's sure that people might have thought he was being murdered by his screaming. Venom seized control of his vocals, efficiently shutting him up and asking him to _calm the fuck down_. Assured that he not being murdered (or raped) he demanded to know why he's being held down. To which Venom replied that he is Venom's and he can do whatever he wants to Eddie. Then he asked to be let go but Venom insisted very politely that he stay where he is until he's told otherwise. It's been two hours and Venom is still wrapped around him, giving him licks here and there occasionally, making Eddie tense. The behavior would have surprised him but he knows exactly why the alien is trying to keep him to bed.

Venom doesn't want him to go meet Annie for lunch. He's apparently jealous of Eddie's relation with Annie even though the said relation went up in flames long before Venom came in his life.

Jealousy is a dangerous feeling for a creature like Venom. Eddie remembers the first time Venom force himself on Eddie. Eddie got angry when Venom made him walk away in the middle of sex with one of his dates. The following fight resulted in Eddie being raped by a giant alien dick up his ass. That first-time Venom didn't realize that Eddie needs to be prepared before taking something so big and ended up tearing him up. But that didn't stop Venom from keeping fucking Eddie on the cold hard floor. That was the most painful and horrible experience in his entire existence. Even now his blood ran cold just thinking about the night that changed his whole life.

He really doesn't want a repeat of that. So if the alien wants him to stay home and fucking cuddle instead of going out to meet Annie and Dan as he planned, he'd gladly do it.

His whole body is sore and aching like he's been thrown down a building so he's okay with spending the day laying around, but if he stayed home Venom would want to fuck Eddie. Which is also something he really wants to avoid. Eddie was actually looking forward to meet Anne and Dan, it's been so long since he's seen either of them. They are the only people in his friends' category now. Eddie is thinking about how to broach the subject that he actually needs human interactions to Venom, but he also doesn't want Venom to think that he is asking for permission.

It took three seconds for his mind to register that Venom is half-formed and looming on him. Eddie is suddenly aware that he is still naked from their last night's activities. Venom braces his arms beside Eddie's head and grins down at him.

**"Eddie."**

“Yeah.”

**"Why are you thinking about Annie?"**

“I'm not.” Venom cups the side of Eddie's face.

**"I'm inside your head. Don't lie to me."**

“I was just thinking about the dinner tonight.”

**"Eddie, you have hurt me."**

“Why?”

**"You are lying naked in our bed with me and yet your thoughts wander to another."**

“Ven-”

**"That's the start of a toxic relationship Eddie."**

“We're no-”.

**"I'm the one putting so much effort into this but you clearly are not loyal to us. Shame on you**." He feels like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"**Guess I'll have to divert your thought on me**." Eddie thinks that he stopped breathing at this point. He wants to sit up but with Venom looming on him there is nowhere to go.

“I wasn’t- I won't do it again, please Venom, don't.” Venom pulls back and laughs loudly at his pleadings.

**"Eddie, I am just teasing you**." Another laughs before venom slid his hands under his back and presses their chests together. "**Why are you scared?"**

“I-I thought t-that you are going to p-punish me.”

**"Silly Eddie**." Venom chuckles fondly. Eddie is suspicious but doesn’t say anything else. Venom still hasn't moved an inch which is making Eddie very nervous, he's hoping that Venom will get the hint and move away from him. "**You want to meet them?"**

“Y-yes.”

**"I don’t want you to, I don’t like them."**

“You like Annie.”

**"Yes, that’s before I claimed you for myself**."

“That’s just bullshit. You don’t 'own me', and you certainly don’t tell me what to do.”

**"But I do little Eddie and the sooner you accept that, the better or I'll have to do something about it myself." **

Eddie scoffs dryly and turns on his side so he doesn’t have to look at Venom’s constant stare. He knows that Venom won’t let him go so he let the matter drop. He doesn’t want to piss Venom off. It still makes him angry to know that Venom has him on lock-down in his own apartment.

**"You are upset."**

“Shouldn’t I?”

**"Don’t be sad Eddie I’ll take care of you. You don’t need anyone else."** When he doesn’t reply Venom turn him on his back again. "**Let's have fun**."

“Fun?” He squeals and Venom licks him from jaw to temple.

**"Yes."**

“Wai-” The word never makes out of his mouth because Venom's tongue is filling his mouth. It doesn't go down his throat but his jaw is wide open. The tongue maps every corner of his mouth before it moves out and licks across his lips. 

**"So delicious. Want to just eat you." **A clawed finger slips inside his mouth and scratched his tongue. Maybe from someone else, this would have been hot but coming from a carnivorous alien predator just makes him want to run for hills. Venom grabs his legs and flips him over suddenly.

**"Spread yourself for me. And if you refused, I will just take you raw**."

No matter how much Eddie hates this, he doesn’t want to be tore opened again. He tentatively moves his hands behind him and spread his cheeks. He has never felt so humiliated and exposed in his life. He can feel all the blood rushing to his face. Eddie's not sure what Venom is planning to do, other than the obvious, but he is taking too long. Most likely to make Eddie squirm a bit. His anticipation ends with a groan of discomfort as Venom push two fingers inside him. This is not the steady stretch he is used to so it hurts but it's still bearable than to be fucked without any preparation. Too soon the fingers inside him scissor apart and he let go of his ass to fist his hands in the sheets. Later Eddie will deny that he screeched when Venom slapped his right butt cheek.

**"Did I tell you to let go?"** The deep voice rumbled with another smack. "**On four**."

Venom instructed with two more smack to his ass. Eddie scrambles on his hands and knees before Venom can spank him again. But another hit and he yelled.

“What did I do now!?”

**"Nothing, I liked the way your insides tightens around my fingers."** This time when Venom spanks him he actually feels himself clench around the intrusions in his ass.

**"I wonder how that will feel with my cock inside you**." Eddie brace himself as Venom align against his hole. When Venom pushed inside him, Eddie screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He could feel his insides stretch to accommodate Venom's bigger than normal dick and Eddie felt every fucking inch. Venom is only halfway inside when he couldn't move further, Eddie's body resisting.

**"Relax Eddie. You are so tight."**

“I-I can't, please, it's too big. I can't take it.” he sobs, Venom didn't prepare him enough and with increased size he is clammed up like vise.

**"You can, I have made sure of that." **Maybe if Eddie was in his right mind he would have caught the strange comment and wary tone of Venom but at that moment he can't seem to focus on anything but to hold himself up.

“Please.”

Venom pushed Eddie’s chest down to the mattress, he grips Eddie's hair and yanked back, curving his spine in an arch. Venom brace his other hand on Eddie's hip and shoves himself with a great force burring all the way inside. A scream tore from Eddie's throat, with similar speed, Venom pulled his shaft out, only to thrust in again, filling him up. Venom repeated the motion, establishing a steady pace, as he fucked Eddie hard.

"Ah, AH, V-Venom please, V-" Eddie couldn't believe how Venom was spreading him so wide without splitting him in half. It was uncomfortable and the friction was starting to burn with each thrust but at least he’s not torn and bleeding. He feels like his hair would rip from his head. All of sudden, Venom stop the hard pounding and instead bring his big hand down on Eddie's ass so hard it leaves a red print.

**"So pretty."**

“Stop that.” He manages to grit out, at which Venom delivered a few sharp smacks in quick succession. Eddie's breathing has gone shallower, his ass is on fire and he can't help but cry out with each hit. As much as it shamed him, he knows that a few more spanks and he will come.

**"Look at you panting for me. You needed to be disciplined, didn’t you? Maybe that’s why you are so bratty."**

Each word is punctuated by hard thrusts that make his body shake and Eddie is coming. It caught both of them off guard and Eddie clenched so hard around Venom that he groaned and came as well. Venom let go of Eddie's hair, instead grips the headboard and bucks his hips, spilling his load inside Eddie’s hole.

**"Fuck Eddie**." Venom hisses and hits Eddie’s already sore ass one more time.

Venom brace his arms around Eddie’s sides and leans on his back, pushing him down on the bed. It took a while before either of them are able to form a coherent thought. Venom’s chest rumbles with a laugh which makes Eddie’s spine tingle in a not-so-unpleasant way.

“What?”

**"That was fun." **That's one way to describe it.

“Why did you spank me so much?”

**"You liked it."** Eddie sighs, much as it shamed him to admit, he has never cummed so hard. He tolerated the sticky feeling of cum for a few more minutes before he tries to pry himself free but Venom held him in place. Eddie asked Venom to let him get cleaned before the cum soaked in his mattress but Venom refused and froze him in place with one sentence.

**"Get ready for round two."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques are always welcomed!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Usually, Venom leaves Eddie alone after giving him good fucking but considering they haven't fucked for a few days, of course, Venom wanted more than one go at his ass. There's nothing Eddie can do to stop Venom but he still pleads. 

**Silence.** Venom booms, he pulls out of Eddie and flip him over so fast he didn't know what happened. Two tentacles bind Eddie's hands to the headboard while his legs are bent, his feet flat against the mattress and pinned there by the appendages around his ankles. Venom grips his hard cock and kneels between Eddie's legs. One of many perks of a shape-shifting organism is that Venom can go without stopping or needing a break for however long he wants.

Eddie was not expecting Venom to lean forward and grind on Eddie's sensitive cock from his recent orgasm. Eddie grits his teeth and focuses on some point on the ceiling as Venom slides his cock back and forth. Eddie's stamina has built up, thanks to his sessions with Venom, but it's too soon before blood rushes to fill his cock, and he groans with discomfort.

**I have been planning to do this for quite some time. **

“What, hump me?”

**No, this. **

Eddie lifts his head to stare down the length of his sweat glistening body when Venom holds Eddie’s rapidly filling cock in his massive hand and angle the tip upwards. Eddie is not sure what Venom means, but the glee in Venom's voice tells him that it's not going to be good. A thin tendril snakes up the underside of his cock and he twists away from the touch but Venom wraps a few more tentacles around his body and pins them to the bed. The tendril circles the head, teasing the slit and pressing against the tight opening.

“No no no no no!” Eddie cried and tugged on his restraints with vigor.

**Stop moving.** Venom rubbed gently, dipping just inside Eddie's slit and he let out a fearful sound. Venom stops to gaze at his distressed host.

“It's going to hurt. Please. Don't do it.”

**It won't hurt**. Venom says and then as an afterthought adds, **Trust me.**

If Eddie was not so panicked he would have laughed, the alien that is currently raping him is asking him for trust. Before Eddie can voice his thoughts he let out a high pitched scream as the tendril properly penetrates his dick. It's strange, feeling something where he should feel anything. The tendril stops after sliding in, barely past the slit, before moving out. The motion is repeated again and again, Venom coaxing his body slowly. Every time the tendril slip past his hole he stops breathing. All the while, small tendrils strokes his sensitive spots, keeping him at full mast, but both of them knows that while Eddie is scared, he have never been so turned on in his entire life.

The tendril inside his urethra slides in and out, moving deeper with each descent until it's down his length, all the way to base. Eddie can actually feel it moving inside him, it doesn't hurt but it uncomfortable, and unnatural. He wants nothing but to rip it out of his body but he's bound, he can do nothing but take it.

It's not long before it's moving inside his stretched dick easily, it's a mercy that Venom is gentle about it. He can easily imagine how this can be painful if not doing the right way. With Eddie completely focused on the tendril in his cock, Venom made one of his other tentacle thicker, a series of spheres strung together, and aligns it against the ass of his still oblivious host. Venom lick Eddie up his thigh and nipped softly, Eddie yelped, fear making him tense and Venom popped one ball in, just past Eddie's rim. Eddie gasps, still confused at what is happening and Venom takes advantage of this and shoved another ball inside Eddie's tight passage, knocking the air out of Eddie's lungs. 

“AHH,” he wheezed, walls burning at the stretch. Venom pressed another ball inside Eddie's ass, which sucked it in greedily.

“Ah fuck - AH.” Eddie's sphincter fluttered. Venom grinned wider, clearly enjoying his host's arousal and slid two more balls inside him. Each press of little balls against Eddie's prostate sends shocks to pleasure to his brain, his thoughts were a tangle of wanting, and his mouth could only moan.

**See, not so bad right. I know what _you_ want.**

As Venom said this the tendril in his dick squirms and Eddie throws his head against the pillows with a shout of ecstasy, all muscles in his lower abdomen clench. Eddie screws his eyes shut and gasps in a breath, ready to shoot his load, but Venom is still buried inside his cock.

"Venom! get it out, NOW!" Eddie shouts, Venom laughs and keeps going. The tendril inside him is so deep Eddie can swear he can feel it in his balls, it reaches a spot inside him and presses against it and Eddie writhed, cock twitching. There are tears in his eyes. The pleasure is gone from ecstatic to rapturous torture. It all becomes too much, the constant pressure against his prostate from both sides, he's being stimulated in a way he never felt before. It keeps building and building until he can't stand it.

“Please - ah ah shit, please.” Without warning, Venom yanked the balls out, and their staccato stretching of Eddie's sphincter had him screaming. “Anh, annnh,” Eddie whined, his pelvic muscles tensing and relaxing in turns. He is begging for Venom to let him cum, but Venom had other plans.

Venom lifts Eddie's hips up a little, position himself and thrust inside Eddie in one devastating blow, filling him up completely. There is pain, pleasure and everything in between. He is spread wide until it hurt, until the cock inside him hit the very limits of his body, until pain melted away to ecstasy.

"Ah! Venom - V- ah"needy moans were escaping his lips, Venom held Eddie's hips and shoves his dick in and out Eddie's body forcefully. "Ven - let me. Please, ah" He couldn't form a proper sentence. Eddie is not the only one going crazy, the hulking alien above him growling and purring deeply, eyes in mere slits. 

**Say that you are mine**. Before Eddie could come up with a reply, Venom leans down his body, sharp teeth grazing Eddie’s exposed throat. **Say it or you are not Cumming at all**.

Eddie resists as long as he could, he really did but his resolve broke when he actually feels like he might die of over-stimulation.

"I-I'm Yours." he managed to grit out. And with that, he felt Venom lit up, while still fucking him hard, the tendril in his dick moves out a little. "Ah, Yes." But it doesn't clear his passage enough for his cum to escape.

"Oh, you fucker - fuck, please. Venom I'm yours. God, Please. Let me cum, I'm begging you."

Eddie's minds races to think of what else the alien could want from him. Venom releases Eddie's arms and it dawns on Eddie what exactly Venom wants. Eddie hesitantly wraps his arms around Venom's neck as he leans closer to Eddie, pressing their bodies together and trapping Eddie's stuffed cock between them. The friction on Eddie's cock made him writhe beneath Venom. It goes on for eternity before Eddie reaches his limit.

"Ven-Ah, I-I'm yours, a-all ah ah, yours." Eddie gulps before saying the words he can't take back. "I don't want anyone else. Just you. Forever."

The words have an instant effect on Venom. A surge of emotions blast through their bond, Eddie gasps with the intensity of Venom's possessiveness for him.

**Mine, all mine.**

Yes, yours!!!

Eddie repeats those words, again and again, soon it became a chorus of _mine_ and _yours_. Finally, the tendril inside him dissipates, releasing the pressure that was stopping him, and Eddie ejaculated, hard, on both of their chests. His body arches, his hands clutching Venom's shoulder as he is pounded. Every muscle in his body wound tight until he slumps back on the bed, going lax, feeling loose and satisfied. Venom keeps fucking into him until Venom roars and spills inside Eddie.

Eddie’s panting breaths pause for one last moan as an aftershock of pleasure runs through him. Venom opens his mouth, and licked the side of Eddie's face. Eddie unconsciously leans into it, <strike>or that what he tells himself</strike>. Venom manipulates Eddie’s body until he lays with his back to Venom’s front. Venom wasn't saying anything, but Eddie could feel his emotions; Venom is pleased, satisfied, and more than anything else happy. As the minutes pass, Eddie becomes aware of many things: soreness of his body, the dick plugging him, ringing of his phone and knocking on the door.

He ignores all of them but with his mind clear enough to think, he can't help the feeling of shame and remorse creeping in. He can't believe he said all that for one orgasm.

**Stop thinking too much. **The rough voice startles him but he can’t seems to care as his eyes close on their own accord. He doesn’t sleep, instead laid there for God knows how long. His phone rings again four times but Venom asks him to let it be and he obeyed without question.

**Be mine Eddie and I will cherish you forever. **The voice feels distant.

“But I already said that.” He mumbles.

**Yes, you did. But we both know you don’t accept that. **Venom genuinely sounds sad. **We will talk later, rest now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i found inspiration again!!!  
sorry for the wait so here's a long chapter...

It was getting dark outside when Eddie came home from the shopping. As Venom starts pouring out of his skin, Eddie panics and throws everything on the floor, he staggers a few steps back, but instead of taking his humanoid shape, Venom forms around Eddie and starts to cover him up.

_“Why are we suiting up?”_ Eddie projects the question across their bond as Venom slid open the living room window and pulls them through it.

**Hungry**, Venom says, climbing casually out and starts scaling the side of the building, like an enormous slimy, gorilla. Eddie had asked Venom to not leave claw marks all over the side of buildings so now Venom does this weird jumping from one building to another and wiping out tentacles to hang on. Eddie is sure that one of these days they are going to miss and fall to their death but he'd take whatever progress he gets. Venom wanders on the roofs through the shady areas looking for a bad guy to eat. Eddie doesn't like it, not one bit, but he got no other choice. He can feel Venom's growing hunger and irritation when they didn't find anyone. Eddie waits for two more hour before he asks Venom to just go back home, he's supposed to clean the apartment today, and suddenly all the anger is directed toward him like it's his fault that Venom can't find a criminal to devour.

**You are the one who wants me to eat just bad people, find me one or I'm going to eat whoever I want. **

_“You're not doing that_.” Venom jumps down the roof in an empty-looking alley between two buildings. It's not that far from their apartment so maybe Venom finally found someone. Despite Venom's massive bulk, he lands almost silently, Eddie is not sure how that works, there should be cracked concrete everywhere but there is a lot of things that he doesn't understand about his alien parasite and he gave up figuring that out long ago. Venom takes a few steps further down the alley, Eddie glances from Venom's eyes and sure enough, there's a guy leaning against the wall. Venom creeps up to the man and the stench of vomit hit their senses, Venom makes a disgusted sound. The man straightens and staggers a few steps before passing out in the alley. Venom gets down on four and approaches his soon-to-be meal, other than being stoned it doesn't look like he did something suspicious.

_“I don't think he's a bad guy.” _

**Don't care**.

_“What do you mean? Hey! Venom? I'm talking to you.”_

He reaches deep into his mind and through their bond, he feels that Venom is intent on killing the man. Dread fills Eddie's bones, no, he cannot let that happen. He starts cursing and fighting for control over their form with Venom even though its pointless. This has never happened before, Venom never do this but Eddie won't sit back and watch him do this. He pours all his strength in pulling their body a few steps away from the unconscious man. The mass around Eddie fluctuates, he feels himself being shifted inside Venom until he's ejected out with a wet squelch. Eddie is not expecting that so he falls on his knees, he looks up at Venom, they are still attached by thin tendrils. Eddie stands and glares at Venom as he dusts his clothes.

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

**I'm hungry**.

“You are not eating him. We had a deal.”

**I need sustenance. **

“I'll buy you as much food as you want, just leave him.”

**Your food can not sustain me long, I need the chemicals now. **

“I'm not letting you kill him.” Eddie stands in front of Venom defiantly. He can't just let some innocent person die because of Venom, if he let Venom do this once Eddie won't be able to stop him again.

**You make these stupid rules about who I can and cannot eat, so you will bring me brains. **

“Are you fucking serious!?”

**Find me someone. **

“And how do you suggest I do that huh. I - I can't just pull one out of my fucking ass for you.”

Eddie raises his hands in outrage, he made those rules so they can - no, so he can live in peace without police and avengers gunning for him. Because it's not that difficult for someone to figure out Venom's weaknesses, those SWAT team did it the first time. And besides Eddie knows Venom doesn't give two shit about him and the moment shit hit fan, Venom going to bail him for a better host and Eddie will be left to deal with the fallout. 

**I’m hungry and I will have that hunger sated one way or another. **

Venom growls low and menacing as he pushes Eddie against the wall. Eddie tries to push Venom away futilely but he won't budge, Venom bends down to nuzzle Eddie's neck, Venom won't kill him, right? Venom said he's a good match but he has also declared many times that Eddie is “delicious” and Eddie is afraid that Venom would just eat him.

“No - get away from me.”

Eddie is turned and shoved face-first against the wall, an arm keeping his face pressed against the wall while other expertly opens his pants. Venom slips his hands inside Eddie's boxer and grasps his soft cock, he gives it a painful squeeze making Eddie groans in discomfort. Eddie is not sure that if he should be thankful that Venom doesn't plan on eating him alive again or worried about what's going to happen.

“What does this have to do with chemicals!?”

**Nothing, I’m going to teach you that you don’t dictate me.**

“I’m not trying to – Ah”

Venom twist his fist near the tip of Eddie's cock and he moans, very loudly. His face heats up and he turns his head to the side to look at the still unconscious man lying a few steps away.

“Not here - please. Not here. We're almost home, please.”

**Here is just fine, **And Venom resumes his ministrations, one hand keeping Eddie in place and strokes him with the other. Few minutes pass by before Eddie's body start to react and he loathes himself for it. Rationally, he understands all that his nerves don’t know the difference between sex and rape. He gets it all, but knowing it doesn't make it any easier, he wishes he could just cut himself off from all of this but Venom makes sure that he is aware of everything that's happening to him. It's getting worse now, he doesn't want this even though it feels good, it's not consensual but he feels like lines are blurring between right and wrong.

Eddie gasps as Venom pulls his pants and briefs down at the same time, exposing his ass to the cold air. Venom align himself against Eddie’s hole and without any preparation penetrates him, the initial breach had him whining in pain, the arousal that he felt a moment ago vanish and his cock flags. Venom pushes until he bottoms out inside Eddie. After the first thrust Venom doesn't move again just simply strokes Eddie, a tight ring of slicked fingers teasing at the head of his cock, and Eddie gasped his body twitching at the sensation, blood running into his cock again. Venom jerked Eddie until his cock is throbbing and leaking, this doesn't seems like a punishment. 

Eddie moans as Venom begins to thrust slowly, pushing Eddie’s cock through the tight ring of his fingers. His mind went crazy with the dual sensations and he bites his bottom lip to cut off his sounds of pleasure.

**Who do you belong to? **For the past several days Venom had asked Eddie the same question as he raped Eddie, and every time the answer came without hesitation, Eddie knows he belongs to Venom. He doesn’t like it but there’s no other way around it.

“You.” Eddie whispers, simple and true.

**That’s right, I own you. Not the other way around, don’t ever forget that**. **Now fuck yourself on my hand. **

Eddie barely manages to suppress a whimper at the tone and order. Every time Venom forces him to participate it's worse than everything, because Eddie Brock will die before he'll admit it, but deep down he thinks he's starting to like this treatment. He contemplates for a moment whether he should refuse Venom but he's afraid of what Venom would do in retaliation.

**Don’t test my patience Eddie. **

Eddie swallows his pride and fuck slow into that hot hand in short little bursts. Trapped as he is between the wall and Venom, Eddie can't get enough leverage to properly jerk into the fist around his length, unless he also fucks himself on Venom's cock at the same time, and knowing Venom that is exactly what he wants Eddie to do. And Eddie relents because he can prolong this as much as he wants but in the end, Venom is going to get what he wants and Eddie really doesn't want anyone to see him like this.

Eddie braces his both hands on the wall in front of him, takes a deep breath and pushes himself as far as he can in Venom's hand before jerking back, so he could take all of Venom’s cock, then thrusting forward into the blazing tight heat of the fist. Again and again, over and over, Venom actually moans and it sends shivers down his spine. He let himself lose in the overwhelming sensation, he can feel ashamed and remorseful later when he is in the safety of his own apartment but for now, Eddie fucks himself on Venom’s dick and hand vigorously, driving himself crazy.

**Look at you, so greedy. Can't even decide what you want. **

Eddie distinctively thinks that the words are said to mock him but all they do is send his brain in overdrive. Eddie gulps and screws his eye shut, deciding to let the sensations wash over him, he wants this to be over soon, he doesn't want anyone finding him like this or the drunk man waking up and witnessing this. A few more minutes of this and it will be over, he can go home and forget about it but Venom stops completely and rears back, then he slammed forward so hard, so deep, Eddie cries out. Eddie presses his chest against the wall while Venom fucked him. He is close, so close. Eddie spread his thighs wider and arched his hips up to take every single inch of the cock pounding into him. At the same time, Venom starts jerking Eddie roughly to the rhythm of his thrusts, and Eddie didn’t know which way he wanted it more, so he took both: chasing every bit of fullness of Venom’s cock inside him, the fist around his dick. He's panting and making little broken noises like he's dying, the pleasure builds and builds. For a moment, Eddie doesn't care that he's getting raped in the dirty alley with a drunk man lying unconscious a few feet away in that moment. He's not aware of the pleadings and the loud obscene noises spilling from his lips, it feels like forever before he's taken over the edge. His orgasm tore his body apart, short-circuiting his arms and legs. Eddie slumps forward as Venom milk him for all he's worth, he's gasping like he couldn’t get enough breath in his lungs.

Venom didn’t come and judging from the lazy strokes he knows Venom is not done with him yet. He stays like that, letting Venom use his body, there’s no point fighting but he silently begs that Venom would take him home at least. It took a minute for his eyes to even focus, and when they did — the only thing he registers is the unmistakable flash of a mobile camera turning the dark of the alley in a momentary light before it descends into darkness again. Both of them froze for moment before Venom gives a very loud, very angry snarl and pushes away from Eddie._ Oh shit,Venom is pissed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but this was the point that i wanted to end this chapter on. and some holes were left in the last chapter that will be filled in later chapters, any guess to what's gonna happen?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm way overdue for this but here you go:-  
bold text: venom speaking with his mouth  
bold+italic text: venom speaking inside their head  
italic text: eddie talking inside his head
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there is gonna be a lot of blood and gore. if that's not your thing skip from "What happens next is on both of them " till the last. and there's a little "*" there too.  
i'm gonna put a description in the end notes so you don't miss out anything. and honestly i don't think it is that much gory i did toned it down but just to safe do not read it if you can't stomach it.

Eddie only had enough time to pull his briefs and pants back up hastily, cringing at the way the clothes stick to his skin before Venom formed around him and took off. The person who took their picture was fast and nearly made to the edge of the alley when Venom threw a tentacle from their body's mass and yanked him back, suspending him in air. Venom turns him toward them and wraps a hand around the man's throat tightly, not enough to cut off air but to send the threat across. Seeing through Venom's eyes, Eddie see the man making a disgusted face seeing Venom, but if he is afraid, there is no evidence of it.

**Do you not know it's not nice to take someone else's picture without their permission? **

"Well, you shouldn't fuck your boyfriend in a public place."

Venom laughs darkly at the man and Eddie thinks that he would like to just die now. Eddie doesn't want to know what he saw and for how long he saw it. It is not the first time when Eddie is caught doing something like this in a public place, but this is not like those times. Eddie was never before threatened and forced to have sex and get caught. Eddie’s is not that much surprised that this happened, they were fucking in an alley for God’s sake and he was not particularly quiet about it.

**What's your name human? **

"Uh - Jeremy."

Venom snatched the phone from the trapped man and Eddie asks Venom to let him out, Venom doesn’t particularly have the face for the talking job. Venom grumbles something that Eddie didn’t quite catch and slips back inside Eddie except for the thick tentacle wrapped around Jeremy’s middle, protruding from Eddie’s abdomen. Eddie realizes that he is gripping Jeremy’s throat and mumbles an apology before tugging his hand back. The phone also ends up in Eddie’s hand, he turns the screen toward Jeremy.

“Open it.”

Jeremy looks at the phone, then at the tentacle keeping him there and back at Eddie’s face and opens the lock with a gulp. Eddie swaps for a few minutes checking the phone, he feels so bad for invading Jeremy’s privacy but then Eddie finds something that makes his eyebrows fly up his hairline. He discovers that not only did Jeremy took their picture, an exceptionally clear one mind you, but also a seven minutes long video of them fucking.

Fuck, how long was Jeremy watching them? Eddie contemplates about deleting everything but decided against it and pockets the phone.

"You are Eddie Brock right?" Jeremy says.

Great, just his fucking luck that the man who witnessed Eddie get ploughed against the wall in an alley had to recognize him.

“Look, buddy, no one gonna believe you without evidence. It better if you - uh forget about it,” Eddie is not sure that if he is trying to convince the man or himself.

** _Eddie he is a bad man, I going to eat him. _ **

_No, Venom._ Eddie can feel Venom’s detest like an ache in his tooth and Eddie is sure Venom is considering to just take over and eat Jeremy. Before Eddie could say something else to Venom, to make sure that this guy won’t end up in Venom’s gut, Jeremy speaks again.

“You are going to burn in hell, Brock, for fucking that demon.” The man spats.

It’s like a slap to face, years after years of living in the religious guilt that his father drilled into him was enough to stun Eddie completely.

This man didn’t knew what had happened here, he just saw Eddie enthusiastically fucking himself on the monster’s cock. He didn’t know that Eddie didn’t have a choice, it was either that or let Venom kill an innocent person. But still, all the guilt and shame make him think that he is starting to like what’s being done to him.

“And I am going to send you there personally.”

***

What happens next is on both of them, Venom was too focused on his hunger that he failed to notice when Jeremy reached behind him and pulled out a knife and Eddie was so absorbed in his self-loathing that he didn’t feel Jeremy gripping the back of Eddie’s neck and shoving a sharp object in his throat. They are both so caught off guard that they are momentarily startled as the knife plunged deep, flaying Eddie’s trachea and stopping when it reached so deep that it scrapes against the bone.

Surprisingly, Eddie is the first one to realize what had just happened and then he is flooded with Venom’s panic. Most of the Venom’s mass comes up to stop the rush of blood spraying everywhere. 

“Not so tough now, are we? You fucker!”

**Eddie hold on. **

With the same speed as the knife was buried in his throat, it is taken out, not by Venom but by Jeremy himself. The spray of blood that follows left Eddie reeling on his feet and he falls to the ground, gasping wetly and filling his lungs with blood. Distantly Eddie is thinks that he is creating a mess.

Venom was busy healing Eddie, so the termination of imminent danger comes secondary to healing his host and that is a big mistake. Eddie thought that _he_ was a stupid man with zero self-preservation instincts but Jeremy surpassed even that level, instead of taking his chance and running away, Jeremy thought Eddie is down and plunged the knife in Eddie’s shoulder.

This time venom manifests on Eddie’s chest in a black puddle of ink and uses all of his body mass to knock Jeremy away. A thick tentacle wraps around Jeremy’s ankle and he is hoisted up before thrown down with such force that something definitely broke, Jeremy’s horrible screaming filled the almost quite of the alley.

Mercifully Venom is able to heal enough of damage to not worry about that his host is in any kind of grave danger, there is still blood clogging Eddie’s bronchi that are impairing his ability to breathe but Venom will deal with that after he has taken care of this scumbag.

**Eddie, don’t worry I got us.**

Eddie is still in shock, all of that happened in mere seconds that he didn’t register the pain, just blind panic. Eddie knows that Venom didn’t patch him up completely because he is choking on his own blood even after the wound is closed. His is still bleeding where the knife is still jutting from his shoulder. But none of that matters because venom suits up and covers Eddie from head to toe, encasing him in living fortress of protection.

Jeremy is howling in pain, he scrambles further down the alley, cradling his very much broken left arm close to his chest as he sees Venom stand to his full nine-feet-tall height.

Venom snarls viciously, there is so much rage coming from Venom that even Eddie is afraid in his somewhat muddled state.

**You, humans, are the dumbest species I’ve ever encountered. You should have ran away when you had the chance. Now I’m going to show you what happens to the cunts like you who hurt my Eddie. **Venom towers over Jeremy’s covering form and Jeremy's sense of self-preservation finally kicked in.

“No - please, no.”

Venom's tongue whips out to takes in the potent scent of fear radiating from Jeremy. Venom grabs Jeremy’s right arm and he cries out when the motion jolts his broken left one and then Venom bites his arm off. Venom doesn’t stop after that it’s like he is in feral frenzy. He digs his talons in Jeremy’s thigh, ripping the muscles to shreds, enticing another series of screeches.

Maybe Venom's emotions are bleeding into Eddie’s or the fact that this man hurt him, Eddie delights in the blood and gore, wanting more.

**Easy, Eddie, or we’ll end up killing him sooner.** Venom's grin wickedly at the sobbing man as he begs for mercy. **We do want him to suffer for what he did, don’t we?**

Yes, Eddie wants the man to suffer but he is not sure that if those are his own feelings or Venom's. It surprises Eddie that how much he likes it as Venom rakes down his claws through Jeremy’s torso, making blood flood out and white of the bones visible, then Venom hooks both his hands between the flayed flesh and pulls. The screams that follow are inhumane which turns into choked gasps as blood fills Jeremy’s lungs, just like Eddie’s had.

**NO ONE TOUCHES MY EDDIE!!! **

Eddie watches in a sick fascination as the life painfully fades out of Jeremy and Venom slowly devours him, relishing in the blood lust of their kill. By the time venom finished there was just a puddle of blood remaining in place of Jeremy. Venom roars and jumps up the roof, taking them home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: jeremy tries to kill eddie by slitting his throat with a knife, venom was able to stop jeremy but not after a lot of damage was done. then venom viciously kills jeremy in retaliation. during which eddie is in too much shock to process everything. then venom's emotion starts to leaks through their bond and eddie relishes in murdering jeremy. 
> 
> trust me you didn't missed out anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
Secondly, this chapter is in Venom's pov, I wanted to do that for quite a long and this seems the right time.
> 
> And please, pay attention to the tags

The thing is, Venom's species is feral. Millions of years’ worth of evolution made Klyntar highly adaptable and intelligent but failed to rid them of their animalistic nature. They have learned to control this part of them but in extreme danger that part of them over takes. It is almost impossible for a Klyntar to recover from this state, Venom himself had a tough time regaining control in the past. Venom almost lost himself before Eddie found him, it took a while and in that time he hurt Eddie, almost killed him before Venom recovered enough to realize that Eddie is his prime match. Sentiment is also one of the factor that may play a role in tipping the equilibrium between their perfectly balanced natures, mostly Klyntar do not display varying degree of emotions, it is considered as a trait of weak Klyntar to let their emotions control them. When Drake's people took Eddie away, Anne's calm and calculating mind kept the mindless rage away and for that Venom would always respect her even though he hates her for having such a strong emotional hold over Eddie.

Tonight when that filth of a human almost killed Eddie, Venom couldn’t hold back. How dare that worthless meat bag harm his Eddie? Venom let loose his rage on that human while feeding Eddie his own emotions, Eddie didn’t even acknowledge that. Even slowly killing that man was not enough, so Venom wandered around the city, looking for prey to douse his blood-lust.

Eddie was not aware of what was happening at the moment, Venom already made Eddie watch that horrendous murder but he didn’t want Eddie to create a fuss over the other kills so Venom was keeping Eddie asleep inside him, safe and oblivious. Its past three am when they slip back through the living room window.

Venom walks to the bed and shifts his mass to expel Eddie and he falls face first on the bed. Venom lessens his massive bulk, he doesn't need that now. Venom likes how delicate and small Eddie is compare to him, but it's downright annoying sometimes because Venom is always painfully aware of his own strength when they have sex. Venom wants to lose himself in the consuming pleasure of taking Eddie but he abstains because he could seriously harm Eddie. Venom has found a solution to this problem, it’s almost complete but it's taking too long for Venom's liking, he can not rush it because it may cause more problems and Eddie would notice and Venom knows Eddie would not appreciate it. Eddie is human, he doesn’t understand Venom's way of thinking. He is young and naive, he has not traveled galaxies and lived different lives on different plants, Eddie doesn't know what's best for him, how can he, his whole life is nonexistent compared to Venom’s, he doesn't understand a lot of things but Venom would make sure Eddie learns everything, after all, they have centuries together.

Eddie mumbles something in sleep, pulling Venom from his thoughts, he realizes that he is standing there and staring at his host for quite some time. Eddie is covered in blood, his own and others’, his hair are standing in different directions with dried blood. His clothes are also filthy and probably not salvageable. Venom turns Eddie over and straddles his prone form, bending down to nuzzle his throat where that human stabbed him.

A new wave of resentment threatens to drown Venom, he wants to shield Eddie inside him and go on a killing rampage throughout the city, but his Eddie is innocent, he doesn't delight in violence like Venom, it’s going to take a lot of time before Eddie can truly understand that, everything that Venom is doing is for his own good.

Venom emerges a few appendages from his mass and uses them to dispose Eddie of his shoes and socks, Venom doesn't have the patience to pull the rest of his clothes so he shreds them and throw them on the floor.

Venom’s jaw opens, mouth salivating at the sight of the human laid out before him, all his. Venom laves at the expanse of skin in front of him, cleaning Eddie of the evidence of their hunt, purring deeply. 

Venom buries his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck, taking in the scent of Eddie's blood and the natural musky smell that is all his. Many small feelers extend from Venom’s form and caress the pliant body under him, Eddie stirs and Venom knows that he is feeling something through the fog of sleep that Venom put him under. Eddie moans softly as Venom's tongue licks his nipples until they are hard little nubs, Venom graze his teeth across them and Eddie shudders under him. 

The feelers moves down to strokes Eddie’s cock, brushing under the head and against the slit. Eddie moans as his cock hardens under Venom's ministrations, Venom send a few more appendages to spread his legs further apart and cradle his balls, squeezing them almost painfully. Venom knows exactly when Eddie is about to orgasm through their bond but honestly he doesn’t need to know that, Eddie cannot stop whining when he is close. When venom slows the appendages stroking Eddie’s cock, he whimpers and bucks his hip to seek more friction. Eddie is so responsive, he makes the prettiest sounds, especially when he is denied release. Venom keep this up for quite some time, bringing Eddie to the edge but not letting him tip over, Eddie is constantly whining and thrashing under Venom, making frustrated sounds at being denied release over and over again, he would have woken up a long ago if it’s not for Venom influence keeping him in the sleepy fog. 

“Nngh – mmh – aah” Venom laugh at Eddie’s whining, he is fisting the sheets and huffing. Eddie moans again as Venom’s tongue returns to rubbing over his throat and collarbones, his body is glistening with sweat and covered in the most beautiful blush.

**Such a pretty little thing. All mine. ** **We could have so much fun together if you would just give in. **

Venom’s tongue nudge at Eddie’s shoulder, tasting the healed skin there, and Eddie involuntarily turns his head to side barring his throat, Venom groans at the latent act of submission.

The temptation is there, to sink his teeth in the soft, vulnerable neck and tear out muscle and tissues that he healed just hours ago. Venom wants to cover Eddie in his own blood, wants to sink his claws in Eddie's skin and watch the red bloom. Venom wants to open him up and drink his rich blood, eat his sweet flesh. Venom wants to do so many sinful things to his little Eddie but he refrains. If Venom pushes too much too soon, he’ll break Eddie. Eddie’s mind is as fragile as his body, Venom is taking care of the latter one but he cannot undo the damage to his psyche. Venom is not like others, he won’t break his favorite toy. Eddie is strong willed and Venom likes that about him, Eddie can bend without breaking and Venom would like to keep it that way. If Venom tread carefully, he’ll get Eddie’s complete compliance, he can already feel cracks in Eddie’s resolve. Eddie has gone from unwilling to confuse about his own feelings. Venom like to see Eddie fight and resist and he absolutely loves when Eddie gives in, after a little persuasion. The emotional confusion that follows every time Eddie submit to his desires is also very amusing to watch. 

So Venom reluctantly pulls away, sits back on his hutches and frames Eddie’s ribs with his clawed hand. He squeezes them slightly and Eddie lets out a small sound in the back of his throat.

“Ah – Venom!” Even in sleep, Eddie knows who is touching him, who is giving him pleasure, who he belongs to.

Venom growls, completely overcomes with lust now. If he can’t devour Eddie then he’ll take the next best thing. Venom let Eddie’s consciousness free of his influence but Eddie doesn’t wake up yet. Venom watches the pink pieces of flesh part in a deep sigh and moves his tongue towards them and laps. Eddie’s lips are so unusually soft and full for a human male and Venom wonders how they would look swollen and red from him biting them. So he did. He sinks his teeth in the plush flesh, not deep but enough to make little droplets of blood pour and taste the rich delicious blood. Venom growls at the taste and moves his hands down to squeeze Eddie’s ass cheeks. The human didn’t even twitch when Venom slips his tongue between his lips. He devours every corner of Eddie’s mouth, Venom’s mouth is not exactly suitable for kissing like humans but that never stopped him before, he winds it around the defty little tongue of his host and strokes the ridges on the roof of Eddie’s mouth.

A tendril almost the size of Eddie’s finger circles his hole before thrusting inside. That seems to do the trick and Eddie’s eyes snap open. Eddie blinks a few times, trying to clear his mind enough to process what’s happening. Venom take advantage of his still dazed mind and thrusts the little tendril hard against Eddie’s prostate, he whines high and long, coming in little spurts, body twitching and jerking. He was edged for so long that the relief of cumming is bone deep, even though he was not aware of it.

Eddie pants, eyes wide as he realizes what exactly Venom was up to when he was sleeping peacefully. Eddie chokes on Venom's tongue, mind reeling and he pushes Venom away to scrambles further up the bed.

Silly Eddie, when will he understand that there is no running away from Venom but he let Eddie move away from him, for now.

“WHAT THE FU – ” Eddie shouts but his sentence broke off in a fit of coughing and gasping.

**I have healed you but your throat is still raw and sensitive, try not to put too much strain on it.**

“You were touching me in my sleep.” It’s not a question but Venom answer anyways.

**Yes. **

“What is wrong with you, you sick fuck?” Oh, Eddie is angry. Venom grins wickedly at Eddie.

**But you were begging me to fuck you in your sleep, Eddie, I tried to wake you up but your dick was really impatient. **

“I – I would never – ” 

**But you did. I was so tempted to take you like that but I would never do that you.** Hearing those words, Venom can feel something loosen inside Eddie.

Venom could have had sex with Eddie while he was sleeping, and he would have made sure that Eddie stays asleep, Venom did that on many occasions but he only resort to that when he wants Eddie plaint and open, or Eddie really needs his rest, human mind is a very fickle thing, but mostly he wakes Eddie up for a little midnight adventure. It’s not his fault that Eddie needs more sleep. What is he supposed to do? He gets bored. Eddie isn’t even aware of what Venom does to him, he thinks that he is sore from sleeping on his cheap mattress. It is not that Venom is ashamed or something but it gives him a strange thrill to know he can do this to his Eddie.

**Now that you are awake, let’s fuck**.

In one swift motion, Venom grabs his ankle and pulls Eddie toward him, Eddie falls on his back, arms frail frantically, looking for something to help his escape. Venom let him struggle for a few minutes, let him push Venom away futilely, let his own moments make the tendril inside him jab the bundle of nerves. Venom is just building the anticipation, he has been for the moment he rid Eddie of his clothes. It’s his version of foreplay.

Eddie pulls his free leg back to kick Venom but he catches it and pulls Eddie flush against his groin, letting Eddie feel the cock that promises to ruin him and Eddie moans in fear because he knows that it’s going to hurt no matter how much Venom prepare him, but Venom doesn’t plan on doing it today, he wants it raw and rough today, to take the edge off. Venom had waited enough and he wants to fuck. Now!

Venom flips Eddie on his stomach roughly and lays on top of him, Venom’s whole weight pressing Eddie flat against the mattress, not giving him an inch to move. Eddie makes a fearful little sound as Venom wedges his cock between Eddie’s ass cheeks and drags it back and forth, he gives the tendril inside Eddie a few thrusts before pulling it out completely.

“Please don’t – don’t hurt me” It’s barely a whisper, Eddie’s breathing is restricted but he knows Venom hears him all the same.

**It’s okay Eddie. I promise to heal any damage that I will cause.** Venom takes pleasure in Eddie’s fearful whimper. Eddie’s body is not completely ready but Venom thinks that he can take this at least. And if somehow Venom is wrong, which is unlikely, he will deal with it later when the need to fuck is out of his system. **I didn’t get to finish, it’s rude to just take your pleasure and not let your partner finish Eddie. **

“It’s too big, Venom.” His Eddie is so afraid and tense.

When Venom deems Eddie ready enough or more precisely when he can’t wait anymore, Venom lifts his hip a little and aligns his cock to Eddie's hole and starts to work it inside Eddie’s tight hot little body.

Eddie bites through his lip to stifle his scream, Venom is too big for him and the position also doesn’t help with penetration. Venom groans as Eddie’s body tries its best to expel the intrusion but Venom is relentless in forcing his way in. The man was barely able to breathe due to Venom’s weight but now_, he just can’t_. Eddie feels like he is going to split in half and the fear of tearing again almost makes him pass out.

**Eddie – so fucking tight. Fuck. **

_Can’t breathe._ Eddie sends the thought to Venom because speech is beyond him at the moment, Eddie hopes Venom will listen otherwise he is in big trouble. Venom didn’t pay attention to Eddie’s screaming voice in his mind or to the weak gasps under him, too focused on the intense pressure on his cock. Eddie is clenching and unclenching so spectacularly on Venom's cock that he is holding himself from spilling his load. Eddie is on the brink of unconsciousness when Venom pulls out and moves up from him, Eddie sucks in air greedily, not paying attention when Venom pick him up. White spots are still dancing in his vision when he finds himself against the left wall of his bed area, arms raised, attached to the wall with thick black ropes of Venom’s mass.

Venom lifts Eddie’s leg and plunge inside him in single thrust, ripping a scream from his host. Venom doesn’t start slow and build up his rhythm, no, he picks up a thundering rhythm that shakes Eddie’s whole body. He struggles weakly to pull away as Venom starts to fuck into him harder, and Eddie knots up from fingers to toes, clamping so tight around the cock pounding inside him, it is unbearable. Venom's cock is stretching him so painfully that each bruising lunge of Venom's cock is forcing keening sounds out of him. 

“Oh god – Ahh.”

Venom grabs Eddie’s hips, digging his claws in and steps backs, tilting Eddie’s body until Eddie’s whole weight is supported by his bound arms and where Venom is grabbing his hips. Eddie lets out a helpless sob and squeezes shut his eyes tighter as tears start to escape him. Venom pulls out again and waits, Eddie doesn’t want to, he really doesn’t but he still looks between their bodies to the huge dick waiting to absolutely _wreck_ him. Venom rears back and slams forward, snarling.

Eddie throws his head back and screams.

Venom shoves his cock in and out, not giving Eddie a second to catch his breath. Eddie got a few good screams out before his sensitive throat turned the screams into a choked cries.

“Please Venom – slow down. It hurts.”

Venom snarls and surge against Eddie, shoving him flush against the wall again. Venom's claws dig in the plaster beside Eddie’s shoulder and wrap other around Eddie's waist, and slams his whole body forward and upward, thrusting into the tight hot heat of his host. Eddie's trapped body is preventing him from gaining any traction against the assault. His thighs spasm around Venom's waist; back knocking into the wall with every powerful thrust.

**Gonna keep you like this forever, nice and tight for me. **

Venom is too lost in his pleasure to focus on Eddie’s pleadings, he kept up his hammering thrusts until Eddie's body is glistening with sweat. Venom uncoils his tongue and laps Eddie’s jaw and the trail of tears to behind his ear where there is still blood smudges, it’s a soft contrast to the punishing pace. With great effort, Eddie lifts his legs and wraps them around Venom's waist to get some leverage, grunting in pain. At least this way it does not feel like Venom is fucking a hole in his insides.

“Venom – ” Eddie doesn’t know what he wants to say, begging for mercy is pointless, all he can do is sob and hang on for the fuck of his life. This time Venom is not going for his prostate to force him to orgasm and honestly, Eddie doesn’t know how to feel about that. With the absence of the distraction of pleasure, Eddie is very much aware of what’s happening to him. Normally, he can lose himself in the moment and pretend he is not getting raped but now he can’t. He just wants it to be over so he could go to sleep for a year.

Eventually, Eddie tire himself out with his crying, he let his head flop on Venom's shoulder, he is sure Venom won’t let him fall and flutter shut his eyes. It’s not comfortable but his head is hurting, his back is hurting, and his still bound arms are a bitch. Eddie can only imagine how much they are going to hurt in the morning.

With nothing else to do except let Venom use, Eddie reaches deep inside their bond and dive into Venom's mind space, and he immediately regrets doing that. Eddie’s whole body convulsed with the intensity of emotions. It’s like being plunged into a boiling ocean of pure, primal need. Venom is completely overcome with the desire to dominate, claim and fuck.

“Venom,” Eddie croaks, his throat feels parched, dry as a desert.

**Eddie get out. **Venom half groan, half snarls.

“What’s happening?” Eddie asks, his body feels like it might explode with sensations. His arousal has gone from zero to hundred in a span of few seconds and his mind couldn’t even wrap around the concept. Venom throw Eddie out from his mind space but it doesn’t matter, Eddie has already touched the flame and now he is burning. Eddie is crying and twisting his bound arms, arching close to Venom, seeking contact. Thankfully, Venom seems to understand this and dissolve the ties keeping his hand bound. Eddie wince when is numb arms are let go but it doesn’t matter, he digs his fingers in Venom’s broad shoulders, needy, edging on panic. Eddie doesn’t understand what’s happening to him.

“Venom!” Eddie whimpers, eyes unfocused. He feels that huge cock slamming into him at an impossible pace, his own cock drooling an embarrassing amount of pre onto his stomach at the movement. Eddie wants to reach down and jerk his aching dick but Eddie thinks he might shake apart if he let go of Venom. Venom growls and latches his teeth into the meat of Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie shouts, feeling the primal, vicious need sweep through them both. Both of them are beyond words, caught up in their shared pleasure.

**Mine Mine Mine Mine **

Venom continues to croon in their head-space as he fucks into Eddie with wild abandon. Venom slams into Eddie as far as he can go and comes, growling his pleasure in Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie keens as warm cum is pumped into his very core, triggering his own orgasm. It felt like when Venom had made Eddie jerk their combined cocks, pleasure reflected again and again between them, but more intense. It seems to go on forever and Eddie is actually worried that his nerves are going to fry before he black out for a minute.

When he came to, Venom is cradling Eddie in his lap, both arms wrapped around him, face buried in Eddie hair. Eddie is also clutching Venom with death grip, there are tears on his face, he didn’t realize he was crying. 

**You are really stupid Eddie. **Venom’s voice is rough. Eddie doesn’t reply because he totally agree with Venom on this. That was stupid move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember all that time Eddie woke up feeling like shit well now we know what Venom was up to.  
Let me know if I should do Vee's pov more often. and Sorry if it was weird.  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter or want to ask anything in general.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: slight description of vomiting in the first paragraph. 
> 
> and in case you don't remember who jeremy is, he is the guy who attacked eddie in the alley.

Eddie jumps up from Venom’s lap and makes a dash for the bathroom as the memories of the alley come rushing back to him. He barely made to the toilet before violently throwing up all his stomach's content. Venom is standing behind Eddie, he is saying something but Eddie cannot hear anything over the roar of blood in his ears. He keeps heaving even though there is nothing coming out of his mouth anymore, tears running down his face. Eddie gasps when he finally stops heaving, he flushes and sits back, leaning against the tub. The cold surface seems to ground him a bit. 

Eddie wants to take a shower, there is cum leaking out of him and his hair are coated in blood but he doesn’t have the energy to even stand and he actually starts crying. He can’t fight the monster raping him, he can’t stop that monster from killing innocent people and now he can’t even take a fucking shower. 

Eddie’s whole body spasms as a hand stroke his cheeks. He scrambles away from the kneeling monster in front of him, breath picking up. He would have fled and screamed if he had any strength to escape Venom but it feels like all the energy has been sucked out of him.

Venom ignores Eddie’s pitiful attempt to escape and grabs him by the wrist, but when Eddie feels Venom's hand against his skin, the same hand that Venom had used to tear and kill, he screams in horror.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Eddie sobs and retreats against the bathtub, curled on himself, afraid. It is stupid to act like this with Venom but Eddie can't stand the sight of him after what he did – hell Eddie can’t even stand the sight of his own body right now. It is covered in evidence of what he did.

** Eddie, why are you behaving like this? **

“You are a murderer, stay away from me.”

** He was a bad person. I've killed many before, that was not so different. **

But that’s the thing, Venom didn't just kill that man, he tortured and maimed Jeremy so badly that by the time Venom was finished he didn't look like a human anymore. This was not Venom's usual killing – no, that was quick and precise, even though Eddie had never been able to cut himself from the feeling of blood and raw flesh flowing down their throat – it was bearable. However this time Venom didn't hold back, Eddie felt Venom's delight as he mutilated that man to shreds. Trapped inside Venom, Eddie couldn't close his eyes, couldn't stop hearing Jeremy’s choked screaming. The only remains of Jeremy's blood are on Eddie’s clothes and the phone that he took from Jeremy.

The worst part is; Eddie wanted Jeremy to be tortured. He wanted to rip that man apart with his own hands. He doesn’t know what's wrong with him, how can he be so sick.

** Why are you panicking over it? **

“You tortured him!” Eddie spats at Venom. Venom grips both his arms tightly and pull Eddie up on his feet roughly.

** He got what he deserved, no one is allowed to hurt what’s mine. **

Venom says things like that all the time but this time Eddie can feel the depth of possessiveness that radiate from these words. It is beyond the understanding of his human mind and it scares him. Eddie is sure there are many humans that can be a better match than him and who are willing to let an alien parasite inhibit their body and have no problem with eating heads but he is the one who Venom wants. He still doesn’t get the reason why Venom is obsessed with him but he wouldn’t get a straight answer from Venom so he does not push for one.

“Just leave me alone.”

Eddie didn't mean that to come out as a pathetic murmur. He feels like he is put under a microscope and Venom is examining his every thought and emotion. Venom tusks like he is an annoying child and pulls Eddie in his embrace. Eddie pushes at his chest weekly, sobbing at his failed attempts. He need some space, he feels trapped and confused and afraid and he just wants to sleep. He is so exhausted.

** Eddie stop fighting me, **the alien warns. Eddie flinches as he feels a tickling sensation in his skull.

“What are you –” Suddenly Eddie can breathe more easily and it doesn’t seem like his body is burning cold anymore. “ - doing?”

** Helping you. **

Venom did something to him to stop his panic attack but he doesn’t know how to react to that. Its like his head is full of cotton and he stops resisting all together, he is feeling light and fuzzy. Seeing as Eddie is not trying to escape, Venom scoops Eddie up and he went limp against Venom. Venom walks them under the shower and turn the knobs to the hottest setting but doesn’t wait for it to heat up before stepping under the shower. Eddie shrieks as the cold water rain down on them and glares at the snickering alien. Grabbing the soap with a tentacle protruding from his back, Venom begins to work the lather all over Eddie’s body, like before, Venom is thorough in cleaning Eddie.

When a tentacle slid inside his asshole Eddie whimpers and buries his face in Venom’s chest.

** Just cleaning you, Eddie. Relax. **

True to his word, Venom didn’t try anything else, he just cleaned Eddie inside too, the tentacle increases in girth and then splits into two, they hook into his rim and pulls. Eddie keens and wriggles in Venom’s arms but stops when it starts putting strain on his hole.

It took several rounds of shampoo and combing to get the blood out of Eddie’s hair completely. When he is squeaky clean and dried, Venom takes him out of the bathroom and he waits for the rape to start but instead, Venom sets him down and picks a few clothes from his closet.

“What did ya do to me?” Eddie mumbles like he is drunk as Venom manhandles him in a pair of trousers and sweater. When Venom picks him back up, Eddie couldn’t stop the undignified squeal. Never have anyone in his life manhandled him like this – he is a big guy for fuck sake. Venom walks out through the living area to the kitchen and sets Eddie down on the stool. He sits there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as Venom gives him a glass of water to drink and picks up the groceries that Eddie threw down before they went for the hunt. Venom sets them down on the table and pulls out the canned pineapples from the bags, he uses a claw to open the can and dump the content in the bowl in front of Eddie.

** Eat. All of it **.

“I can’t eat all of it.” Venom scuffs the back of Eddie’s head lightly and Eddie impulsively swats at Venom’s arm in reprisal, one hand rubbing his head while he scowls at Venom.

**You haven’t eaten anything from yesterday. We need food. **

“If I remember correctly you had your ‘special diet' last night so I don’t have to eat anything.” Even after whatever Venom did to Eddie, he still feels queasy and eating does not exactly seem appealing. Venom comes around to stand beside Eddie and give him a very good don’t-push-me look, so Eddie wisely picks up his fork to eat. He jabs the floating piece of fruit and makes a face at it before eating it.

“You still didn’t answer my question.” 

** Stop talking Eddie. **

“You know you say my name a lot – like a lot. You like my name or something?” Eddie sniggers at his drunk mumbling and nearly chokes on pineapples.

** You are ridiculous like this Eddie, I think I miscalculated the chemical that I released in your brain. **Eddie doesn’t know what to say to this so he doesn’t and keeps eating his food. Venom hovers a spoon of Nutella in front of his face and feeds him that. It tastes like heaven with pineapples but Eddie is not going to say that out loud. But if Venom’s pleased expression is to go by, he already knows. When Eddie finish eating, Venom lead him to the couch in living area and Eddie starts to protest, he doesn't want to lay on Venom but he the fuzzy sensation increase and he let Venom manipulate his body as he wants and wrap a blanket around him.

“Why my head feels like cotton-candy?”

** When you so ** _ ** recklessly ** _**went diving in my head-space you absorbed a lot of chemicals from me. They were too much for your minds so I had to absorb them but the abrupt decrease in their level caused you to panic. I am now making more chemicals to maintain your previous brain chemistry. ** ****

“What does that even mean?”

** Subdrop Eddie. You had a subdrop **.

“Oh.”

** Don’t worry I’m taking care of it. **

** “ **Okay.”

That explanation implies a whole lot of things that Eddie is not ready to think about, so like a responsible adult he is, he shoves them all at the back of his mind to deal with <s>neveragain</s> later. Right now, he is very cosy and Venom is trailing the pointed end of his talons down Eddie’s back that makes shiver dance along his spine and he let his eye droop. 

Eddie barely naps for thirty minutes when Venom sits up abruptly, almost throwing Eddie off but Venom catches him before he falls. Eddie bite backs the insults when he feels Venom tense and alert under him.

“Venom? What is it?” He asks in a hushed tone, trailing his eyes all over his apartment looking for some threat that he is not seeing.

Venom grips Eddie’s chin and turns his face towards himself. Eddie didn’t even get the time to comprehend what is happening before his mouth is stuffed full of Venom’s tongue, licking at the back of his throat. Eddie places his hand on Venom’s shoulder to push but Venom instead traps his hand there with several thin tendrils wrapped around them. Eddie makes a muffled, surprised sound when Venom flips them and pins Eddie under him on the couch. Venom seize control of his legs and pull them up and around Venom’s waist. 

_ “Venom –what are you doing?” _

Venom trails his hand up Eddie’s thigh to his ass and gives it a squeeze, making Eddie tense before moving it up under his shirt. Venom grasps Eddie’s pecs and pinches his nipples. Eddie groans and closes his eyes, he breathes through his nose trying to get as much air as he can as Venom plunges down his throat and Eddie gags. Eddie noticed that there is something different about Venom, his focus is somewhere else, he seems – distracted.

One would think that after last night they would be more alert to their surroundings but they failed to listen to the door of their apartment opening or someone coming to stand in front of them.

“Eddie!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people, three chapters with zero feedback sucks, if i'm not doing anything right just tell me. :(  
and if there is anything that was not clear let me know i'd be happy to explain.  
p.s. i am almost done with this fic so if there is anything specific you want to see let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a chapter in Anne's pov, it was a struggle fitting it with the rest of the work but here ya go, hope you like it.

Anne Weying still has nightmares of the alien that inhibited her body for a short amount of time to save her ex-fiancé. When Venom spoke to her for the first time in her head, explaining she’ll have to suck it up and bond with him to save Eddie, she understood why Eddie kept flinching and jumping. Thankfully, Venom wasn’t keen on talking all the time like Eddie said he did, maybe he just liked to talk with Eddie, when Venom was sharing Anne’s body, he was more interested in watching every single memory of Annie regarding Eddie. His thoughts and emotions were too strange for Anne to figure out but the shape of them was familiar enough to know his fixated desire to find Eddie, to bond with him. They were walking through the forest on Anne’s insistence, to keep a low profile and find a less conspicuous way inside the life foundation when her whole body stopped without her input. She took a deep breath, inhumane tongue lolling out to _taste_ the air, which would have been bizarre if she was not already possessed by an alien. The air around them was filled with the smell of pines and sea nearby but also a faint familiar smell.

**Eddie.**

Venom maneuvered her body toward that scent, the closer they got the more desperate the alien inside her got, she was thinking about the reasons Eddie would be out in the forest instead of locked somewhere inside life foundation.

Then they saw Eddie, just a few paces away from them and Venom instantly took over, covering her body with his, she could still see through Venom’s eyes. He is walking with his hands raised, gun pointed at his head and Anne realizes they are going to execute him. Venom is fuming but not at Drake’s goons, but at Eddie.

**I told him to not do that. **

She doesn’t understand at first what Venom is talking about but then she is shown a memory, Venom’s, just a series of images and spoken words.

_Eddie opened the door of his apartment, men barging in, pushing him. Touching him. The men point guns at Eddie and he instantly raises his arms in surrender. Venom growling at him to not make them look bad. _

“You are angry at him for acting sensibly for once in his life.”

Of course, as Anne says this, Eddie did the most insensible thing in the very next moment and try to wrestle the gun out of the man’s hand. His executioner is quick to beat him in compliance. The rage from the alien was expected, from the short time they have been bonded, Anne came to know that Venom is possessive but the alien was also proud at Eddie’s display of defiance.

**Stubborn, is he not? **There was a note of wonder and something else that Anne couldn’t put her finger on from Venom.

“Yes, and stupid. They could have killed Eddie for doing that.”

The alien doesn’t answer, they silently creep closer to the group, Venom uses a projectile made of his own body mass to grabs the nearest man and pull him toward them. Anne knew that there was no other way to rescue Eddie from these mercenaries but Venom killed with such speed and tranquility that it stunned her. The same thing happens with the second man, efficiently killing him without alerting the man that is clearly the head of security. This is where Anne first realize the gravity of their situation, this alien who just killed two men in cold blood is moments away from reuniting with his preferred host, he will take Eddie and there is no reason for him to leave her alive, she knows what he was doing to Eddie. And even if he did decide to let her live what would she do then, she cannot let him inhibit Eddie’s body forever. She knows Venom’s weakness and she can rip him out again but the question was; should she?

Venom stopped for a moment, thinking about the safest way to kill the guy without hurting Eddie in the process. Venom simply walked up to him, deliberately alerting him of their presence, and when the guy turned around, Anne could only watch in horror as Venom bit that guy’s head off.

She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and God knows what else, she would have hurled her guts if she could. Eddie was also too stunned to move, he was still sitting on the ground, hands raised in surrender. He was trying to keep his eyes lowered but failing to do so, Venom could taste he was frightened.

**Hi Eddie.** Venom greets Eddie, she can feel their face stretching in a sinister smile. She can only imagine poor Eddie’s fear at this moment, he just saw Venom eating that man. Venom grabbed him from the shirt he borrowed earlier and drag him on his feet. Even though Venom was angry for Eddie’s raised hands before, now he was pleased for some reason.

“Whoa!” There was bewilderment in Eddie’s voice. Venom purred and slammed their mouth together. To put it lightly Venom was choking Eddie with that foot-long tongue down his gullet. Anne watches Eddie’s eyes roll back in and she panics.

_“He can’t breathe!!!”_ She shouts in her head.

Instead of fighting to get away from Venom, Eddie clings closer, moaning around Venom’s tongue. The noises Eddie was making, God, Anne could feel Venom’s hackle rise. Maybe it was the shock of nearly dying that made Eddie seek comfort to Venom but she doesn’t get the alien’s reason for the kissing him, but she did saw some images that were clearly not from her.

_Eddie wrapped in inky tendrils, sweating and withering, making the same filthy sounds. _

Anne later understood that it was Venom’s fantasy but she was too busy at the moment thinking about how she will tell Dan that she indirectly kissed her ex. Anne was grateful when finally, Venom begins to peel away from her to sink back in Eddie, leaving _her_ kissing Eddie.

**EDDIE IS MINE NOW! **Venom rumbles inside her head threateningly before leaving her all blissfully alone inside her body.

Maybe it made Anne a bad person, but when Eddie told her Venom died, she was more than glad, but Eddie was devastated. She understood why Eddie felt that way, Venom did save the whole planet and Eddie, betrayed his whole species and didn’t eat her organs but it was better this way. She doesn’t haven’t have to worry about Eddie dropping dead because Venom got tired of him or something.

*****

Turns out forced to be a passenger inside one’s own body to some creature from outer space is pretty traumatic, it took days before her body stopped feeling _wrong_, she still has nightmares regarding all the events of that night but she is better now, Dan was her anchor during all this. She knows she should not have contact Eddie days later to meet her for coffee, she should not let him a part of her life again but she had to make sure he was alright. Being a part of the whole body-snatching ordeal, she could sympathize with him, Eddie was bonded to Venom for more time than Anne and she knew it was going to affect him more. She expected the same pale-skinned, sleep-depraved-stuttering mess he was after their breakup but she was surprised and happy to see him looking better than ever. They talked for some time, and there were more than few moments when she was sure he wanted to tell her something but stops, she didn’t push him, afraid that he might confess that he still loves her and wants to get back together.

When Eddie asked about ‘the kiss’, Anne doesn’t bother to hide her disgust as she told him truthfully that it was Venom’s idea. She still hasn’t told Dan about the kiss and she doesn’t want him to know from Eddie, not that she thinks that Eddie would ever do that to sabotage her relation like that, but she told him to not tell Dan anyways.

For a moment, Anne thought Eddie was talking to Venom, his eyes go unfocused like it happens when he talks to Venom telepathically, Anne pales instantly. When she tried to ask him about it, Eddie practically runs off. Over the next few days, she paid close attention to Eddie, calling him and inviting him for dinner. She thought that Dan would object that she is spending way too much time with her ex but he assured her that it is her right to worry about Eddie.

Time and time again she wanted to ask him about Venom but never found the guts to ask directly, plus he didn’t look like falling dead any moment, so she took it as a positive sign.

A month later, Eddie started avoiding her, in the start she thought he was acting like this because he was not comfortable meeting Dan, but when she tried to meet him alone he outright declined to come, it’s been days since she last heard from him. They were supposed to meet for lunch but he just dropped a text without any explanation to why he was cancelling.

_// Sry can’t make it // _

She called him several times, but he didn’t pick her calls nor replied to her texts. Two days went by with not a word from him and she got worried, she should not be. She should forget about him and move on with her life. But her mind keeps coming back to the possibility that something is wrong, so she called a friend that works in the same company as Eddie to ask about him. Assured that he is not kidnapped or dead left Anne with one conclusion; he is avoiding her on purpose. If Eddie was not engaged with her for so long she would have thought that he is being an asshole but she knew that it’s not like Eddie to ignore anyone. 

*****

Anne had not actually planned to be walking up Eddie’s building on eight in the morning, it just was an impulsive decision. She walks silently down the hallway to his door, listening, there was no sound coming. Not that she was expecting Eddie to wake up this early. She opens her purse and retrieves the spare key he gave Anne for emergencies, she opened the lock but when she starts to turn the knob, she heard a small cry. Hand frozen on the knob, she presses her head to the door to listen more clearly, she could hear some whispers but couldn’t make out the words. There were some muffled sounds and shifting that told her that someone is moving on the couch. Someone shifted again and the cry that came was definitely from Eddie.

“Arrgh – ” She heard the choking sound and pushed open the door.

She walks a few steps in dread and shock, seeing but not understanding the scene in front of her. The should-be-dead alien that had plagued her dreams for almost three months is very much alive and crouched above Eddie, hands exploring his chest and – Oh. _Are making out? _Of all the scenarios she had in mind, seeing her ex-fiancé laid on the couch, arms and legs around the massive black creature was not one of them. 

“Eddie!” Anne speaks up and Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin.

Venom pulls his face back and yeah, they were positively making out, Anne could see the bulge of Eddie’s throat move as Venom retreats his tongue, the filthy wet sounds seem too loud in the apartment. Eddie coughs and gasps as soon as his mouth is free and wipes his face of spit. He stands and hastily smooth down his clothes, staring in shock at her, Venom also stands behind Eddie. His face is flushed; Anne wonders how much is that because of Anne walking on them and how much it the result of their interrupted activities. 

“Heeey, Annie!” he lamely aims for casual, like he is hoping by some miracle she didn’t saw him getting choked on Venom's tongue, she shudders in revulsion but she is not going to say anything to Eddie, if he wants to do it with an alien then who is she to judge him. Besides after she had time to ponder on her time as Venom’s host and she realizes that Venom might have liked Eddie more than a host, that was the only explanation she can think of for ‘that kiss’, and those weird images.

“What the hell, Eddie?! What the hell?" Anne finally snaps out of shock to ask the most important thing.

"I can explain."

"You said he's gone!"

“I know! I lied!” He stumbles toward her, but she takes a step back and he stops. Anne know Eddie would never hurt her but her gaze falls to Venom behind him, all her fears resurfacing and he understood her apprehension.

"He won't hurt you, I promise." Eddie tries to assure her, hand raised.

**I don't. **

"Venom!" Eddie scowls at him.

**She broke into our home. **

“She is my – my friend, I gave her the key.” Anne’s heartache to hear him still stumble verbally. Eddie has an intense staring contest with Venom for a minute, probably talking through their telepathic bond. Anne hopes Eddie didn’t hear her small yelp when Venom suddenly grabs Eddie’s face and kisses him. Anne stands there awkwardly, trying not to stare too much, she gets the feeling like the display was for her, especially when Venom gave her a look over Eddie’s head and sink into him completely. Eddie clears his throat and faces her again, she knows he is embarrassed.

“Sorry about Venom, he is territorial.” He asks, scratching his arm nervously.

“When did he come back?” her voice is starting to change from panicked to angry.

“H-he was never gone. I was just trying to protect you. And Dan. Both of you. I thought it’s – better if no one else knew about Venom. God, I— I didn’t want to put you in danger. I’m sorry.” She shakes her head in disbelief, all this time, he has been lying to her.

“This is unbelievable Eddie; last time he was eating you from the inside. What if he is doing that again?” Anne tries to reason with him.

"He is not eating me now, we – figured out his – diet.” He says with furrowed brows.

Before she could say anything Eddie’s cell phone starts ringing, he looks around confusingly. Probably forgot where he put it, Anne had witnessed him lose his phone inside his own jeans.

“Jesus, that’s your ring tone? It sounds like dying goat.”

“It’s not my phone.” When Anne raises an eyebrow at him and he points at the coffee table where his phone is.

She watches as Eddie's face pales, she knows Venom said something to him.

“Uh – wait here, Anne.” She glances at Eddie’s bed area, from where the ringing was coming like she could see the phone. She didn’t saw the phone but she did saw something.

“What’s that?” There were four deep gouges in the wall, plaster and brick underneath exposed. “Are those – claw marks!?”

She turns her head towards Eddie for answer but he seems as surprised as her. He saunters a few steps to his bed area and stands in front of the wall, she follows him and sees the whole condition of the room.

There are bloodstains on the unmade bed, bloody torn clothes discarded on the floor and those claw marks on the left wall are definitely from Venom, she feels sick. God, this looks like a crime scene.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill someone in here.” She whispers.

“I-I didn’t.”

“Then what’s all this Eddie? Is that your blood?” Anne’s voice is trembling.

“N-not all of i-it.” She is sure her eyes would be the size of saucers right now. She gives him a quick once over and he seems perfectly fine. “I-I was attacked – last night.”

“That explains nothing, why were you attacked? Who attacked? And did you report it?”

“No, actually I – its just – Venom needs to feed – there is no other way – and he attacked – and Venom took care of it,” Eddie mumbles out, most of which she didn’t get but then a memory came to the front of her mind, of Venom biting a man’s head off in the forest.

“Oh Jesus, Venom is – eating people!? Oh God, Eddie!” She nearly shouts the words.

“Venom needs the chemicals in brains.”

“And you’re letting him eat people!?”

“I-I can’t stop this, Anne. It’s going to happen whether I like it or not but I p-promise I – we’ve never hurt anyone innocent; only bad people, criminals. I don’t – Please try to understand.” He looks at her, pleading with his eyes.

“How many have you – killed?”

“Only five.” He says like it’s nothing, like killing five people means nothing, like she should be assured that it’s just five people. God, what else has been Venom making him do all this time.

“Whose phone is that?” she asks when the ringing starts again.

“That man’s – ” he trails off but Anne got the idea.

“Who is calling?” she watches as Eddie hesitantly walks toward the shredded jeans and fishes out the phone. He turns the phone toward her after seeing for himself. Not a saved number. She starts pacing back and forth, thinking about what he told her and what he didn’t tell her, she has been with Eddie for so long that she can read him like the back of her hand, she knows when he is trying to hide something. The lawyer in her wants to push him for it but first thing first.

“Eddie listen to me carefully, did anyone saw you?” he shakes his head. “Okay. Technically _you_ didn’t do anything so you are clear as long as no one found about Venom or associate any evidence to you. Get rid of the phone and make sure it doesn’t have your fingerprints on it.”

“You – you are not going to tell anyone?”

“I don’t know, its just – too much to digest, I need time to think this over. But I won’t say anything, for now.” He nods, relief evident on his face.

“And Eddie,” he lifts her head back toward her, “Find Venom a new host.”

“What!?” He is looking at her like she is crazy.

“Don’t give me that look, Edward Brock.” She only uses his full name when she wants him to listen to her without giving her any kind of bullshit.

“Venom needs a host.” He fidgets.

"Are you fucking me?” Eddie stares dumbly. "There are seven billion people on this planet, if he changes a host daily he can live up to thousands of years without having to repeat.”

“Listen to me, I know – that’s not how it works, you know that. We are just talking okay? No one doing anything. I’m handling it.” Anne thought he was talking to her but clearly, he was having a conversation of his own with his body mate.

**I will not leave Eddie**. Anne jumps a little hearing Venom’s voice coming from Eddie’s mouth. She doesn’t want to be involved in this, she _shouldn’t_ get involved in this but she also doesn’t want Eddie to be sharing his body with a carnivorous alien parasite.

“Venom, I understand but you have to leave Eddie, we can find – ”

Venom cuts off her,** NOT LEAVING! MINE! **

Anne watches as Eddie wraps his arms around his middle, she wants to hug him, assure him that it’s going to be okay, they can figure this out but she is not sure that it would be appreciated right now.

“He’s not gonna leave, Anne. Thank you for coming and everything but I think you should leave.” He says without leaving any room for argument. She knows there is no point in pushing him now, he needs space to think and figure out on his own, and she can respect that.

“Yeah, I should be going. I’m sorry to barge in here but I was really worried.”

“Its no problem, I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Call me sometime, okay.” He gives a hesitant nod. “Take care. Both of you.”

“Bye Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963505) , [Devour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928260) these works are gifted to me by the most amazing writer [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu) please give them a chance too!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh I posted the rough draft earlier by mistake XD so apologies if I traumatized someone with that shit.  
so yeah this was supposed to be another 'plot' chapter but here's a bit of plot and porn ;)

Eddie closes the door after Anne with a defeated sigh and presses his forehead against the door. He listens to the clicking of her heels as they become more and more distant, taking his last hope with her. When he saw her, for a moment he had hope; she knows Venom's weaknesses, he thought that if he told her what Venom is doing to him, she would find a way to get Venom out of him, she would save him and he wouldn’t have to keep suffering any more, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say a word.

Eddie can blame it on Venom, that he threatened Eddie to not say anything. But he didn’t. Venom was silently watching the whole exchange which was more unnerving than anything. Eddie was so anxious and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to say or do. Venom sees Anne as a threat to their relation and Eddie was afraid that Venom might hurt her or say something, but never had Eddie thought that Venom would kiss him. Fucking kiss him in front of Anne.

Eddie had to play along because – because he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know what would have Venom done if he tried to tell her that it’s not happening with his consent. Maybe it made Eddie a coward but he kept his mouth shut and made sure to not give away that Venom's abusing him. Despite his best efforts to appear composed, everything went to shit pretty soon; Anne saw his room, the condition of which he was not aware of himself. He had to tell her the truth – or as much truth as he could – he lied about Venom's kills. He had to, he can’t exactly tell her that he is letting Venom kill people every other week. She would not stand it, she’ll do everything in her power to stop Venom and Eddie can’t risk Anne’s safety.

God, he cannot believe they were caught two times in less than twenty-four hours. It seems like everything is coming at him from all sides. He is not given a chance to breathe, shit keeps pilling and pilling. He would just like to sleep for three days.

But that would come later, he has work to do now. Eddie tries to clear his head as much as he could. He needs to focus. Anne is right, he can’t let any evidence track back to him.

Eddie grabs the phone that they took last night from Jeremy and unlocks it, he saw the password when Jeremy opened it. He went straight to the gallery, ignoring the notification for the new missed calls and deleted the picture immediately. But when he tried to do the same with the video, his hand stops.

“What now?”

**“Keep it.” **

“Keep what? Video? No, no no no, no way.”

**“We’re keeping it**.”

Without his input, he grabs his laptop, hooked the phone to it and transferred the video to the laptop. “Why do you want it?”

**“To watch**,” Venom says in a tone that makes him feel like he’s really dumb.

Eddie wants to put a stop to this right now, keeping this video, where Venom and his face are clearly visible is too risky, but that would require him to actually use his energy to fight Venom, which he does not have. So he would let the future Eddie deal with it, he has enough shit on his hands to deal for now.

He takes a washcloth from the kitchen, covers the phone in it and rubs it for a good five minutes. When he is sure that it is cleaned of his finger-prints, he put the phone in the zip-lock pouch and leave it on the kitchen counter. One problem solved, now the room.

Eddie had many experiences with bloody clothes in his past so this one is not that hard, he strips his bed of the sheets and throws them in the bathtub with his shredded clothes. The clothes are definitely going into the trash but not like that. Eddie let them soak into the cold water for a while with a little baking soda. It’s going to take a while to get the bloodstains out completely, so in the meantime, he cleans the rest of the apartment. He has been putting off cleaning for a while now, mostly because he doesn’t get much time between Venom demanding his attention and his job, but with chunks of plaster loitering the floor and pile of dishes, he can’t any more. All the while he does this Venom sits calmly in the living room, watching ‘that’ video, Eddie pretends to didn’t notice.

After three rounds of washing, the sheets are finally looking somewhat clean and he hangs them on his shower curtain to dry. He cuts the destroyed clothes further into little tatters and put them in a trash bag to throw out with the phone.

Its nearly three-thirty in the noon when he completed his chores. All he had to do now was throw the things but he wanted to wait for night to do it, so he decided to rest for a while.

He lays on his bed but his mind kept racing, images from the last night’s events keep coming to the front of his mind. He gave up resting after twenty minutes and starts to pace around the room. He wants to do something – anything, to keep his mind off of – things he doesn’t want to ponder on right now <strike>or ever</strike>.

**“Eddie come here.” **Venom calls from the living room and he would be thankful for the distraction, if he was not worried about what Venom wants from him. He walks out and stands a good distance away from Venom.

“What?”

** “Calm down will you, you’re making both of us antsy. There is nothing to worry about.” **

“Maybe not for you, but it’s my ass the police would be after.”

**“No one will touch your ass.”**

“You want me to laugh at your lame joke.” Eddie know that he should keep his mouth shut but he really can’t.

**“Hmm, yes. It will help you relax.” **

“No it won’t.”

**“Well then, I’ll have to think of something else, now wouldn’t I?”**

While talking Venom stands up and walks toward him slowly, like a lion closing in on his prey. Eddie stays where he is, knowing there is no escaping what’s coming. He opens his mouth to say something but Venom cut him off.

“**I can make you forget about all your worries, there is no shame in asking for my help.” **

Venom took command of his legs walks him toward the bed area. He is stopped at the edge of the bed, facing the wall with claw marks. Eddie shudders thinking those gouges could have very possibly made on him. His clothes are pulled off by his own hands and chucked aside.

In his desperation to stop this, Eddie tries to take control back from Venom, he focuses on their bond and just kind of imagined pushing at Venom. Eddie doesn’t know what he was hoping to achieve, its not like he could ever stop Venom. Except for last night, he thought that he made Venom move away from that man but when nothing happens, he realized that it had nothing to do with him. Of course, how could a powerless human ever fight a being like Venom, he is helpless against Venom.

Eddie knows he pissed off Venom when his head is sharply pulled back by his hair.

**“What the fuck are you trying to do?”** Venom seethes in a low tone that scares Eddie more than the shouting.

“N-nothing.”

**“Don’t try to be smart with me Eddie. Fighting me will not do you any good.**” A whimper escape Eddie as Venom pull his head further back by his hair. With the rest of his body standing completely straight under Venom's command, his neck is painfully strained. 

“Venom p-please don’t hurt me.”

**“Behave Eddie or you will not like what I'll do to you.”**

“I – I’ll behave.” He finds his mouth saying and he hates himself for how easily Venom can reduce him to a pitiful trembling mess.

Venom gives the control of his body back to him and guides Eddie’s hand to the cock poking him in the stomach. Realizing what Venom wants from him he wraps his hand hesitantly around length and strokes it.

He tries his best to stimulate Venom, moving his hand up and down, squeezing rhythmically. He even swipes the tip though there is no pre cum, Venom doesn’t produce that.

It’s not like Venom needs to get hard or something, his body doesn’t work like that so Eddie figures Venom is just testing him. But whatever, he is not going to say anything, he has pushed Venom's limit for today.

After what seems like forever, Venom instructs him to stop.

“**Hands on the bed.” **

Eddie turns around and bends his upper body to places his hands on the sheets as Venom wants.

**“Now stay still, Eddie.” **Eddie nods shakily as Venom grips his ass cheeks and pulls them apart to reveal his hole. Reluctantly Eddie turns his head to look over his shoulder and find Venom on his knee, that long tongue snakes out from between the grinning maw and Eddie turns his head forward again, face heating up as he realized how Venom is planning to prepare him. The cold, wet contact against his hole make him jerk forward and the next instant there's a painful smack on his ass. He curse loudly.

**“I said don't move.” **

“S-sorry.”

Venom hums and pulls his ass cheeks further apart, the pointed end of Venom’s talons digging in his skin. Venom gives long, firm licks along his crack and circles his tongue around the puckered opening. Venom breach past his rim with the tip of the tongue, feeling around the velvety insides and Eddie drops his head with a gasp. The tongue is pushed further in before pulling out to rub his hole. Venom kept this teasing for good twenty minutes, not filling Eddie as he has previously but focusing on preparing his hole.

Eddie presses his lips together tightly to try to filter some of the noises he was making. Venom, tongue still in Eddie’s ass, growls annoyingly at him, sending the vibrations on Eddie’s nerves, making him clench with a whine.

**I want to hear you. **Venom sends the thought to Eddie with another spank.

When he still doesn’t comply, Venom stands up, pulling his tongue out completely and give Eddie a few more smacks, each one harder than the previous. Eddie’s arms tremble and he falls on the bed but Venom pull him back in position again and resumes the spanking. Not wanting to infuriate Venom, he gives in and fists the sheets below him. On the next hits, he doesn’t try to stop his cries of pain.

He’s panting hard, ass stinging, the heat pooling in his belly.

**“Don’t test me, Eddie, I will punish you, the kind of punishment you won’t be cumming from.” **

Eddie just wants to die of embarrassment, even last time when Venom spanked him, he was so turned on that he was going to cum from that alone. He makes a choked gasp when Venom licks the sore flesh.

"**Get**** on the bed.”**

Eddie crawls up the bed and lays down, wincing when his ass makes contact with the cool sheets. He watches as Venom also gets up on the bed and increase his bulk slightly, it’s no ware near the nine-feet-hulking body that they have when they suit up, but it’s also not the usual seven-feet-body that Venom makes to fuck him.

Eddie is instantly afraid and worried because with increase size, Venom is going to make his cock bigger too, and Eddie doesn’t think he is prepared nearly enough for that. Venom leaned down on his elbows, almost laying on top of Eddie and caress his cheekbones with his thumbs.

**“I know you don’t trust me but listen to me carefully Eddie, I would never do anything to you that I cannot reverse. Understand?”**

Venom has hurt Eddie, severely, in the start. He would not have survived if Venom was not healing the damage constantly. And its not like he is suddenly going to trust Venom – but he also knows that Venom needs him healthy and functional, at least until he is hosting Venom so yeah – 

“Yeah – okay.”

**“Good boy**.”

Eddie turns his gaze up, focusing on the just breathing to relax his body. As Venom penetrate Eddie, he turns his face to the side and holds his breath to stop from screaming from the pain.

He tries to relax to help ease his passage for Venom’s cock but it seems impossible when he can’t help but clench tight. With each inch pushing further into him, he whines high and long at the burning sensation of his passage. Too much, too much – its too much.

**“You can take it Eddie.” **

Eddie didn’t realize he was shouting that out loud.

“Wait – wait for a minute, please.”

He wants Venom to take it out but that’s not going to happen; Venom never stops once he gets started so he hopes that at least Venom would let him adjust before fucking him.

Thankfully Venom does stop after sliding in a bit more. Eddie groans at the feeling of his hole stretched to its limit. If Venom was any bigger Eddie would have split apart.

Its barely a minute when Venom starts to get impatient so he reluctantly nods to signal for Venom to continue.

Venom, mercifully, starts with shallow thrusts, taking time to open his body, completely opposite to what he was doing last night. He pulls out slowly and pushes back inside with a sharp thrust, repeating the motion until he sets a steady rhythm. The room is filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and the pained cries pushed out of Eddie with each thrust.

“Ah – ah fuck - ah.”

Suddenly Venom grips Eddie under the knees and pushes his legs up against his chest. Eddie looks down where they are joined and whimpers, Venom is only halfway inside him. He is not sure he can continue this anymore, he already feels like he is filled to the brim. But he doesn’t dare voice his protests in fear of punishment.

A growl is all the warning Eddie get before Venom forcefully shoves the last few inches inside him.

“AH – VENOM!”

**“Yesss,” **Venom hisses, **“Scream my name. Tell everyone you’re mine, tell them who is ruining you.”**

And Eddie did, because Venom is properly pounding into him now. His knuckles turn white with the force he is fisting the sheets. A dry sob escapes his lips as it gets more painful with each powerful lunge from that cock.

When it seems like he _really_ can’t take it anymore, Eddie forced himself to remember that its not that bad, he forced himself to remember how bad it was in their early days. Compare to that, its a walk in the park. He can do this, he has taken brutal fucking from Venom before so he can also take this.

It is a shock for Eddie when his cock starts twitching to life. He feels so ashamed – not for getting hard, but because he is grateful that he can focus on the pleasure now.

**“Still gonna deny that you like this Eddie.”** Venom asks smugly. His lack of answer is an answer itself. Venom laughs at him again and leans down toward him to lick his face. Eddie makes a disgusted sound at the sticky saliva that Venom's tongue left and turns his face away, unintentionally exposing his throat. Which Venom takes full advantage of, by biting him, making Eddie jerk under him with a yelp.

**“You like this Eddie. You like it when I fuck you until you don’t know anything but me. You like it when I force your little body to take my big cock.” **Venom whispers low and huskily in his ears, nibbling his ear lobe while doing so.

“I – ah – don’t.” Eddie doesn’t know that if he is getting aroused by Venom's fucking or his words by this point.

**“Liar. I will make you admit it, very soon.” **Venom promises and proceed to fuck Eddie so deep that he is sure he’ll be feeling it for days if Venom didn’t heal him.

Eddie moans, toes curling with pleasure, he is so close that if Venom aimed a few thrusts against his sweet spot, he’ll come but it seems Venom is avoiding that on purpose.

After a few more minutes, Venom groans and pushes his entire length to the hilt inside Eddie and came. Even so, Venom keeps bucking his hips in short bursts to pump his hot cum deep in his host. His tempo falters and stops altogether when he is done, he pulls out and all but falls on top of Eddie.

Eddie turns his head to look at Venom’s face. The alien's silted eyes tell that he doesn’t realize that he is crushing Eddie with his weight.

“Venom move, you’re heavy.”

Venom grumbles and shifts a little to right, half of his body still splaying on Eddie but at least Eddie can breathe easily and stretch his legs.

In this new position, Eddie’s dick is brushing on Venom's thigh, providing some much-needed friction but nearly not enough to get off. He wonders if Venom is planning on leaving him like this – not that Eddie wants him to do something about it. And his dick also certainly does not want to – get stroked or something either. Nope. Not at all.

**“Let me help you with that.”, **Venom says with a chuckle. Eddie really hopes that Venom didn’t hear his thoughts.

Venom lazily trails his hand down and put two fingers inside his fucked out hole without warning. Venom doesn’t waste time and curls his fingers to find the bundle of nerves inside him. Once he finds it, he began to thrust them against Eddie’s prostate hard, again and again. Not that Eddie’s complaining or his dick for that matters.

Still fucking Eddie with his fingers, Venom presses his thumb against the sensitive spot behind Eddie’s balls. Stimulating him from outside too.

It took a few minutes to reach his peak because the break took some of the edge off but eventually got there. Eddie came with a little moan, cock spurting cum on both of them. Venom milked every drop of cum out of him.

Eddie winces as Venom pulls out his fingers, he dips those same fingers on the mess on Eddie’s stomach and brings them to his face. Eddie, still dazed from his orgasm, opened his mouth and blanches when he realizes what he did.

**“Suck.”**

Seeing as its already in his mouth, it doesn’t make much of a difference so he cleans Venom's finger of both their cum. Venom pops them out and licks the saliva connecting them to Eddie’s lips.

Eddie’s cock fucking twitches at this.

**“Sleep.”**

As much as the idea is appealing to him, he can’t. He cannot remember what exactly but he knows he was supposed to do something. He frowns as he tries to remember. Venom pulls the blanket on top of them and orders him to –

**“– shut your head, Eddie. Don’t ruin my afterglow.”**

Eddie couldn’t stop the laugh from bursting out of him at that.

\--

Its late in the night when Eddie wakes up. Judging from the light in the room its pretty dark outside. He lifts his head and he blinks to look around the room, he is lying on the bed in a weird position, blanket and pillows thrown off the bed. He is shivering from the cold, and his legs aches painfully. He curls on his side and brings his legs to his chest to rub them in hopes of relieving the pain.

He doesn’t understand why they hurt, the pain seems to coming from deep within his bones. He makes a distressed whimper not understanding what’s happening.

He feels a body settle on the bed next to him and pull him toward them like he weighs nothing. He realizes that he is naked and the body pressing against him is unbelievably hot. It like they are burning, but he doesn’t mind and shuffles closer to them, seeking warmth.

**“Eddie.” **Hearing his name in that deep rumbling voice reminds him that the body next to him is of his symbiote.

“My legs hurt Venom.”

**“I know but there is no way around it. You’ll be better soon.”**

Eddie doesn’t know what Venom is talking about and he doesn’t care. He is in pain and he wants Venom to stop it. He wants to sink in the fog of sleep that’s inviting him but the throbbing pain won’t let him.

Like a troubled child, he starts to weep and states what Venom already knows: “Hurts.”

Venom's chest expand as he sighs and Eddie feels some mass that is hot like the rest of the Venom's body wrap around his legs. As it ripples, it sends vibrations through his legs that soothes the pain and he sobs in relief.

**“Shush, I’ve got us.”**

He calms down after a few minutes, he is not cold any more and his legs don’t hurt as much as they did when he woke up so he thinks that Venom is fixing whatever is wrong with him. An arm settles around his waist and another cushioning his head, completely surrounding him in warmth and that strange scent that comes from his body mate.

And this time when the fog grips his mind, he let it take his conscious away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my laptop and lost all my data so I'm writing all of this from the scratch ON THE PHONE which is to say the least is pain in ass. if you see any mistake please ignore them I'll edit it later.  
I'm not so sure about the ending but I had to add that part somehow :/  
Also someone said that I should add chapter summaries but I'm afraid that I'll unintentionally spoil something XD what do you guys thinks???  
and for the next chapter should I do sensation play or temperature play???


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for Vee's pov of the last part of ch 13 so here's that, also I did a big brain time on this chapter cuz there was so much misunderstanding about the 'modifications' in Eddie's body. I tried my best to give a hint without reveling too much, but honestly it's nothing that big. If you're hoping for Eddie to turn into a woman or something (people asked me this) you'll be greatly disappointed.  
SCIENCE LESSON: tibia is commonly known as shin bone. I'm no expert in human anatomy and how all the shit works so if I made a mistake I apologize in advance.  
TRIGGER WARNING: somnophillia and general weirdness that come with Venom.

Venom doesn’t need to sleep, per se, but he does, however, needs to rest for a few hours. Venom used to hate this particular biological need, he didn’t felt comfortable leaving himself and his host unprotected and vulnerable, but the circumstances on earth are different from the previous planets that his species inhibited – it's not safe exactly here, but Venom can protect them here more easily. When he goes in a resting state, he remains somewhat alert of their surroundings. He prefers to rest while Eddie is resting or doing something that would keep him busy and out of trouble for the time period Venom is resting. Nighttime is reserved for research and Eddie. Venom likes to watch Eddie sleep and do very naughty things to him.

As Venom wakes up from his resting period, the sight that greets him makes him purr with delight. Eddie – eyes and ears covered by Venom's own form – is hurdled against his half-formed body. Eddie has always liked to hold and be held by someone. Anne was his only partner – besides Venom – who would let him cling to her all night. When they broke up, Eddie had trouble sleeping peacefully. He used to take sleeping pills but after Venom got in his life, he stopped taking them – because that's when Venom used his influence to keep Eddie asleep – long before they became intimate or Venom discovered more useful advantages of this.

The blindfold and earmuffs are something Venom have been experimenting with for a few weeks now. No sound or light could penetrate the coverings, making Eddie sleep more comfortably – and unaware of what's happening around him. There is time until sunrise so Venom is thinking about going for hunt, he is sure some unfortunate human must be lurking the streets but then he won’t have the time to have fun with Eddie.

Eddie looks so serene and beautiful like this, absolutely mouthwatering and Venom wants to ravish him but he's very hungry as well. Most of his energy – even after all the kills last night – is used to make sure that all the changes don’t cause too much strain on Eddie's body.

Venom forms the rest of his body before carefully untangling from Eddie, he makes sure to put the blanket on his host’s naked body and walks to the kitchen to search for something to eat. Even if he went on hunting, he would need it, just thinking about it makes him hungry.

He opens the fridge and eats a few raw eggs – shells and everything, he likes the crunchy bits – and then he consumes the whole frozen raw chicken, shuddering in disgust. He likes the meat bloody and juicy but whatever, it's better than nothing.

He opens the top cupboard to grab Eddie’s bottle of Nutella – he ate all of his – and scoops a good chunk out of it by his fingers. He was in the process of cleaning his finger clean when a soft little whimper pulls his attention toward the bed area. He focuses on his bond; it doesn’t seem like Eddie is in pain or having a nightmare so he is confused to what is the trouble.

Venom walks back and stands at the edge of the bed. Eddie whimpers again and throw the blanket off the bed that Venom put on him moments ago. Still asleep, Eddie extends his arm toward where Venom was lying and makes a grabby motion with his hand. Almost as if he is trying to – 

Oh, Eddie is looking for him.

Venom knows that Eddie is not consciously aware of what he is doing, he is just finding the source of warmth and weight that he has been sleeping with but it still sends a pang of lust through Venom. Venom watches, enthralled, as Eddie grows increasingly troubled. This is so endearing – his lovely little host, wanting him – he let Eddie get more distressed for a few more minutes before he gets back on the bed. Venom is only slightly disappointed that Eddie didn't wake up because of his absence but it's fine, Venom will focus on that from now on as well.

For now, he needs to be inside Eddie. 

Venom let the tiny hands that are in search of him hold his arm and instantly Eddie tries to pull Venom closer. Venom chuckles and lies next to Eddie who wriggles in a comfortable position before he settles. Venom waits until he is certain that Eddie is in deep sleep before lifting Eddie’s right leg and hooking it over his waist. One of the perks of fucking Eddie, while he is knocked out, is that; his body is relaxed – with some intervention from Venom – so penetration doesn’t hurt that much and even if it did, it doesn’t matter because Eddie would still be unconscious.

Eddie is naked so it isn’t much trouble to line up against the tight hole before pushing the head of his cock inside. Venom had to forces himself to wait for Eddie to stop clenching before moving, otherwise, he would have ended up fucking Eddie in the mattress. Thank fuck Eddie’s body relaxes enough soon that he can push in a little more. Eddie moans involuntarily when the cock brushes against his prostate but otherwise remain undisturbed. Venom pulls his cock out a little to thrust but Eddie shifts again and unintentionally takes half of his shaft inside.

Venom groans deeply, knowing Eddie can’t hear him, “**Fuck – wish you were this eager when you are awake.” **

Making sure to not rouse his peacefully sleeping host, Venom began to slowly push his shaft in the velvety warmth until he is as far as he can go in this position. It is almost impossible to not wildly fuck into the hot tight heat surrounding his cock but Venom can’t do more than pulling a few inches and then pushing back if he doesn’t want to wake Eddie. He should have woken Eddie up or chosen some other – easier – position but he likes to see the open expression on his host's face. He gets tired of seeing Eddie struggle so much to keep his pleasure hidden from Venom all the time. Seeing Eddie struggle and fight does turn him on but he wants this too; Eddie’s lips parting to sigh as if being filled gives him utter satisfaction.

Venom gives a few shallow thrusts experimentally and Eddie scrunches up his face, clearly not pleased to be jolted and tries to pull his leg away but Venom keeps it there with a tight grip. He forces his pelvis against Eddie more firmly and grinds his cock against the bundle of nerves that send jolts of pleasure that Eddie can even feel in his sleep. Eddie throw back his head and gives such sweet breathy moans that Venom have to do it again and again.

Knowing that the sleeping human won’t be as patient as to when he is awake, Venom makes a few tendrils extend from his abdomen and wrap around Eddie’s dick. The tendrils stroke Eddie to the rhythm of the thrusts bringing him to full mast.

Venom slides one hand under Eddie's back and other cradles his head as Venom turns over before sitting up, taking Eddie with him as he settles back on his hunches. He set Eddie's head carefully on his shoulder and held his arms tightly wrapped around Eddie's waist as Venom thrusts upward. He considered taking control of Eddie's legs and wrapping them around his waist but he likes this too much – Eddie slumped against him like a rag-doll.

A particular hard thrust makes Eddie buck in Venom's hold, almost making him topple sideways on the bed but Venom catches him. Eddie tries to move away from Venom, and Venom roughly grip his hair, making Eddie whine and – _fuck_ – he needs to calm down, Eddie is not trying to get away from him – he can’t, he is sleeping – he is just uncomfortable in this position.

Venom relaxes his grip and instead cradle his precious host’s head in his palm, nuzzling his throat to get a grip on himself. With his head not clouded with lust, Venom felt it. The real reason for Eddie’s discomfort.

A deep throbbing pain starts in Eddie's calve and spread upward. Venom tries to figure out what's happening while keeping Eddie asleep but – somehow – it doesn't work and Eddie starts to wake up. Venom, not wanting his dirty secret to be found, pulls out hastily and set Eddie down. He didn’t even have time to cover Eddie as he just manages to retrieve the coverings before Eddie could know about them but the sudden change in sound and light only made Eddie more disoriented and he blinks open his eyes. 

Eddie sits up and looks around the room, thankfully not realizing what Venom was doing and flops back. He turns on his side and tries to soothe his legs by rubbing them. Venom still doesn't understand what's happening and why Eddie is awake in the first place. He is not happy that his playtime was so abruptly ended, he didn’t get to finish. 

“Venom!” Eddie calls him, voice barely a whisper but Venom hears it all the same and acts before he can think about it. He lays next to Eddie and pulls the human against his chest.

Eddie immediately presses back against Venom. There is nothing in the world more arousing than Eddie all needy and wanting him – in any way – but as much as Venom wants to fuck Eddie until he forgets about everything except Venom, he needs to focus here. Venom doesn’t understand the source of Eddie’s pain; he is pretty sure that it's not because of him. He is always mindful of not damaging his Eddie.

**“Eddie?”**

“M-my legs h-hurt Venom.”

Venom extends some of his mass that is still inside Eddie towards his lower body. Everything seems normal to him – or as normal as it can be with Eddie’s growing bones.

Venom tries to put him to sleep once again – but all he manages to do was make Eddie only half-conscious which proved to be not a good idea and Eddie nearly starts weeping. Which is simply unacceptable, sure Venom loves to see his blue-green eyes shining with tears but this is not in a fun way. Venom rubs Eddie’s chest with one hand in an attempt to comfort him but he bats it away, “HURTS!!!”

**“Alright, alright.”**

Determined to subdue whatever was hurting Eddie, Venom makes his mass sinks deeper into Eddie’s muscles and bones and –

Found it. The pain seems to be emitting from the unusual formation of cells at Eddie’s tibia.

Eddie broke his leg in a car accident when he was seventeen, he was in the football team but he had to quit it after this accident. Poor Eddie was so heartbroken because he joined the team to impress his father, not that the man ever cared. Carl Brock never bothered to show even an ounce of affection to his own son but he was always there to degrade Eddie at his failures. Carl is the reason Eddie is so emotionally stunned, something that Venom is using in his favor. Eddie has repressed most of his childhood memories but when that Jeremy guy talked about that demon shit, some pretty painful memories resurfaced.

Today, when Venom was not half-blind with rage or lust, he realized he got some pretty solid cracks in Eddie’s resolve to exploit further.

While Venom can heal his host very efficiently there is nothing to heal here, the bone has set and healed this way years ago. That’s why he couldn’t understand the problem first. Venom can dissolve the cells filling the cracks in the bone but that’s is going to cause more pain when the bone will grow that way. There is no way to heal the bone properly without first breaking it and while it is necessary – Venom is not going to ignore something so trivial – it doesn’t seem like a good idea right now. He would do that later, when Eddie is properly awake and calm, and when he can understand that Venom won’t hurt him without cause. And when Venom has enough energy to spare to heal his host.

“Please – it hurts.” Eddie sobs, hands clutching Venom’s arm.

**“I know but there is no way around it. You’ll be better soon.”**

Why the fuck he still can't make Eddie pass out for this – he really doesn't want Eddie to suffer like this, he'll have to think of something. 

He shuffles through Eddie memories for reference to what should be done, he has seen almost everything there is to see in Eddie's memories but most of them are skipped over if Eddie is not specifically thinking about something related to them. So it a little difficult – and boring – to go through different half-forgotten memories of over working-out in the gym or that one time Eddie fell down the stairs and broke his hand – always a trouble maker this one, but at least the hand seems to be in better shape than the leg – or many, many time Eddie manages to bang his shin on almost every surface of the furniture.

None of these memories provides a solution, but it’s fine, Venom is good at improvising.

Venom covers Eddie's legs with his form, both from the outside and inside, and shuts more than the half of Eddie’s pain receptor – if he took away all the pain suddenly, Eddie’s mind will panic. He made his mass ripple, sending pulses of warmth through his host body, so Eddie's legs won’t feel numb and he sobs in relief.

**“Shush, I’ve got us.”**

Oh Eddie is going to throw a fit when Venom is going to tell him about the modifications. This is not something Venom is honestly looking forward to, because he does not want to fight with Eddie now, not when they have made so much progress over these few days. He can't let that all go in vain.

The situation has changed because of Anne’s visit. Venom has spent weeks making Eddie forget about these people and he almost succeeded too, but as always that woman is trying to putting her nose where it doesn’t belong. She wants to get back in Eddie’s life but Venom can’t let that happen. Eddie is his, all his, for life – Eddie himself said so – and Venom will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. He can't outright kill Anne – as much as the idea is appealing – he can't give Eddie any more reason to hate him. Venom will have to change his plan, if he can’t keep Eddie away from them, he will make Eddie hate them instead and he’ll leave them himself.

And for that, he would have to make Eddie closer to him. He was focusing on making Eddie like the rape because he has planned to take this as slowly as he can – he was enjoying this too much – but that’s gotta change. Venom doesn’t like what he’ll have to do to make Eddie more emphatic towards him but for Eddie, for them, he would do it.

Venom grins as he recalls that Anne-the-slut's expression when he saw Venom ravishing Eddie. As Venom's previous host, he is familiar with her scent. Venom knew she was listening outside the door. It was all an impulsive decision, he was not sure that it would work, he was honestly expecting for Eddie to try to tell her what's Venom doing to him but he didn’t. Which was honestly a surprise for Venom – a good surprise.

Venom had to physically restraint himself to not bend Eddie over the back of the couch and take him hard in front of Anne and show her who Eddie belongs to, but he settled for a little filthier version of their forest kiss.

Eddie is just one breakdown away from giving in but Venom would have to play it very carefully, he has successfully kept Eddie conflicted about everything for the past weeks. Last night's and morning’s unexpected events have also worked out in Venom's favor, Eddie is trying to suppress his contradicting thoughts and Venom is letting him because he is going to break sooner or later.

**“The wait is almost over little one.”**

Venom cushions Eddie’s head on his arm and drape the other one over his waist. Eddie mumbles some nonsense against Venom chest, he is calm now and this time Venom was able to make him sleep completely. But something doesn't sit well with Venom. Why he wasn't able to do this before? 

In the past, when the weariness is creeping up on Eddie, his hazy mind always – involuntarily – tries to fight off Venom’s influence. But it’s never this strong, Eddie has never been able to completely ward off his control. This is a problem that has been developing lately, Venom doesn’t know what has gotten into Eddie that he tried to take control from Venom earlier, he also did that when they were in that alley but that time he was successful. Venom needs to put a stop to this, this can lead to further problems.

This should not even be happening; Venom has always asserted his dominance with iron grip but – as much as it shamed him to admit – he has been distracted a lot lately. Distracted by his sexy host.

He knows he should go hunt if he wants to heal Eddie as soon as possible but Venom will have to get back to it later, because now, Eddie has buried his face under Venom's chin and tucked both his arms between them. **“Such precious little thing.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted chapter 13 so all the comments on that were deleted but I did read all of them, so thank you for those lovely comments and I got your votes too.  
Trust me, I have written some really depraved shit and this is really tame compare to that but still, Venom letting Eddie become more distressed and ignoring his small grabbing hands hurt my heart. 
> 
> have a nice day :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: body horror
> 
> skip from; “Shall we begin?”  
to; Venom’s voice pulls him out from the daze he has fallen into  
as always, summary is in end notes. 
> 
> Again apologies in advance for my pathetic attempt at explaining how shit works in body!!!!!

Eddie wakes up with no physical sign of his parasite. He sits up and throws the blanket away to examine his leg that broke years ago in an accident. It is still covered in black mass like a cast. There’s this numb sensation, like thousands of ants are crawling under his leg. _Huh – not a dream then_.

His leg has never given him this much problem – surely it hurts sometimes in winter, but it was never like this – this felt like someone was trying to pry his bone apart from the inside. Eddie can_ feel_ Venom watching in on his thoughts silently and he bites down his impulse to demand what the fuck is Venom doing to him now, mostly because he doesn’t want to deal with Venom without a dose of coffee to properly wake him up.

He stumbled towards the bathroom, does his business and takes a quick shower as his leg won’t take his weight for long. He doesn’t have to be anywhere today so he dresses in the same clothes that Venom made him throw yesterday. He found them placed neatly on the footboard of the bed. Venom must have put them there for him.

_How thoughtful_ – Eddie thinks sarcastically.

He is about to go make breakfast when his chest starts to tingle in a familiar sensation as the inky tendrils slip out of his body and twirl together until Venom's visage is facing him. Eddie frowns when Venom didn’t make his full-body, which means Venom wants to talk to him and that doesn’t make him feel any better. Nothing good has ever come out of their talks, therefore Eddie tries to avoid it as much as possible.

** “We need to talk.” **Venom says this like he is also not very keen on the idea. 

“Oh-kay.”

Venom sighs and in the gravest tone Venom declares; **“Eddie you have cancer.”**

Eddie's mind just stops. He is not sure if he heard Venom correctly or not. He blinks at Venom for more than a few moments, waiting for Venom to continue or say something else because the silence that follows this declaration is alarming.

“I don’t have cancer.” 

**“You do.”**

“You – you are lying.” Eddie’s insides clench as the cold dread washes over him.

**“Why would I?”**

“I don’t know but you’re lying. I don’t have cancer.”

As much as Eddie wants to believes that this is a lie, he knows that Venom does not lie. Venom may bend the truth into a fucking pretzel but he would never outright lie to Eddie. Never about something like this; even Venom is not that cruel.

But for once, Eddie wants Venom to be cruel, he wants Venom to laugh at his ashen face, call him a pussy and tell Eddie that he is just pulling Eddie’s leg.

**“Eddie you had cancer even before I found you, your adrenal glands were failing. I healed you and thought that was it. But a few days ago, I found that you developed new cancer. It’s affecting the white blood cells.” **

Eddie is vaguely aware of walking to the living area and sitting on the couch in numb shock. His mind is racing, thinking about how he could have cancer without knowing. Is it on early stages or is it too late? Can Venom heal him – _would_ _Venom heal him_? Or would he leave Eddie for a new host? What would Eddie do then? He doesn’t have enough money for treatment. Is this how he’s going to die? Slowly diminishing away to nothing.

“Oh God – I’m going to die.”

**“You are not going to die.”**

“C-can you heal me?”

**“I can but we need to feed again. Preferably tonight. I used most of my energy to heal you after you were attacked.”**

Eddie knows he should refuse; he _wants_ to refuse. The more they hunt, the more they increase their chance of getting caught but he can’t. Not when he can feel the hunger radiating from Venom. Not when his own life depends on it.

**“Eddie we really need to feed, you know I would not ask you if this is not necessary.”**

Maybe Eddie nods or maybe he said something but he is not aware of anything except the words bouncing in his head again and again.

_Cancer. He has cancer_.

**“Stop that.” **Venom form the rest of his body and kneel in front of Eddie,** “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”**

“Then why did you?”

**“Because I need you to understand that I would never hurt you without any cause.”**

Eddie’s brow furrowed, not following what Venom is getting at. “You want to hurt me?”

**“I don’t want to but I have to, only because we don’t have any other choice. The injuries that you sustained in the past are tampering with the healing process, I know how to fix that but it would be very unpleasant for you.”**

“What – what does that mean?” Eddie asks, sceptical. Unpleasant usually mean fucking agonizing for Eddie where Venom is concerned.

**“I’d have to sever your bones to properly heal them.”**

“You want to break my bones?” Eddie asks, trying to control his building panic, “Why? They are perfectly fine.”

**“They are not fine,”** Venom motions towards the goo-cast with a feeling of eyes-rolling send to Eddie through their bond, **“I cannot subdue the pain for much longer.”**

Until now, Eddie never questioned Venom's ability to heal him. There was no reason to, he seems to perfectly heal any wounds that Eddie attained but now he is not sure if Venom can heal him completely. Even a normal person never really gets cured of cancer; there is a chance that cancer recurs, and Venom said that he already developed a new type of cancer. What are the chances that he will be completely healed and cancer won’t come back?

“What if it came back again?”

**“I have made sure that it won’t.”**

“How?” Eddie can see Venom contemplating whether to tell him or not. “Tell me.”

**“I don’t think telling you now is wise, seeing as you are already distressed.”**

“I won’t freak out. I promise.”

Venom searches his face – for what, Eddie doesn’t know. He looks at Eddie’s hands that are desperately clutching on to Venom's shoulder – he is not aware of how they got there or how he ends up on Venom’s lap – and sighs.

**“I had to make sure that something like this never happens again so – I modified your body a little. Nothing drastic, minor changes. Mostly on a sub-molecular level, you may not even notice them.”**

Part of Eddie wants to tell Venom to shut up, he is horrified that his body is being changed without his knowledge and the other half wants to know more. He doesn’t know how to react to this information, he wants to be angry that Venom hid something so big from him. But he can also see the logic behind Venom's reason to keep him oblivious; Eddie would have blamed Venom for something that is not Venom’s fault and unintentionally sabotaged his chance of survival by infuriating Venom.

He would have to act with utter caution and rationality here – though how someone can possibly act rationally in his position is beyond him. But he knows if Venom left him, he is screwed.

Eddie gets the feeling that there is something that Venom is not telling. But what can Eddie do, he doesn’t have any choice but to at least hope that Venom knows what he is doing and Eddie has to believe that Venom won’t hurt his own host intentionally. Eddie has to believe Venom – because he doesn’t know what else to do. Eddie is still not sure if all that Venom told him is really true or is this some new sick game. All Eddie can do is roll with the punches, so to say. He looks up at the ever-grinning face and reluctantly agrees.

_ _ _

They wait until it got dark enough for Venom’s dark form to blend in the shadows to hunt, but instead of masking Eddie, Venom took control of Eddie’s body and manoeuvred him out of the apartment to mount on his bike. They took the things that they had to throw the previous night with them too. Venom didn’t tell Eddie where he is taking them, he only told Eddie that he knows where they would find ‘food’ tonight. If Eddie was currently not busy getting a heart attack over Venom’s driving, he would have been bombarding Venom with questions about how he knows where to hunt.

They parked the bike at the Baker Beach and made their way to Marshall’s beach on foot. Eddie doesn’t now why Venom stopped them in the middle of the beach – there is no one there except them. He silently waits, knowing that Venom isn’t going to tell him anything if he doesn’t want to. It’s pretty cold here, more than Eddie anticipated when he dressed, and he is regretting not wearing anything warmer.

**I told you to get your jacket.**

This is the third time Venom said the exact same thing to him and honestly, it's is getting on Eddie’s nerves. “Oh, would you shut up already?”

Before Venom could reply, Eddie turns his focus to the approaching figure. Venom is instantly alert, coiled like a snake, ready to strike at the first sign of danger. The person comes to stand right in front of him. This close Eddie can make out the silhouette of a woman but without any light, he can’t make out her face clearly. She lifts her right hand and Eddie notice a briefcase that she is apparently offering to him. His whole body straightens under Venom’s control and he takes the case from her. Her hand stays outstretched like she is waiting for something in return. Eddie realizes that she must have mistaken him for someone else and this is some kind of illegal deal.

“Where’s the package? Johnny expects a delivery tonight, boy!”

When he doesn’t reply, she flips a gun at his face with her other hand and he staggers back a step, hands automatically raising in surrender. He feels Venom’s annoyance before his growl. A tentacle whips out and covers her hand before she could understand what’s happening, stopping her from pulling the trigger. Then – very slowly – Venom manifests, not masking Eddie but making his own body. Eddie’s focus is shifting between the screaming woman and his alien parasite. Venom spare one glance at the woman who is struggling to free herself and cover her mouth with another tentacle to muffle her screaming. 

**“How many times do I have to tell you to not do that.”** Venom sneers at _him_ and points at his still raised hands. Eddie is honestly at the loss here, he hesitantly lowers his hands but it still doesn’t seem to make any improvement in Venom’s temper.

“What!? It’s an instinct, alright? I can’t help it.”

**“Your instinct should be to trust me.” **Eddie drops the case and starts to pace in front of Venom and their soon-to-be-meal, disbelieving.

“Please don’t start now, someone will see.”

**“This conversation is not over.”**

“I wouldn’t believe otherwise.” For a moment, it seems like Venom would lash out at Eddie but than Venom visibly forces his attention back on the women. Venom still hasn’t made any gestures to indicate that if he is going to mask Eddie or not, he is just looking at the woman with a dismissive interest.

“Are you going to eat her?” Eddie asks, mostly to remind Venom why they are here. He keeps looking around to make sure no one else is there to see what is about to happen. 

**“What would be the point of coming if I didn’t.”**

The woman had gotten quiet during their little chat but at hearing her demise, she starts struggling again.

**“Would you prefer to lay down for this or want me to pick you up?”**

“For what?”

**“You won’t be able to stand.” **Venom explained a little to what he is going to do but Eddie refuses to listen to details – mostly because all of it went over his head but also – because he doesn’t want to actually know. He always believed in the ‘ripping off the bandage’ technique. He knows Venom plans on breaking his leg so it does make a sense that he won’t be able to carry his own weight, but just to be clear, he declares; “We’re not fucking here.”

**“Of course not, we wouldn’t want sand in your delicate ass now, would we?”**

He glares at Venom and considers if laying down on the beach in the middle of the night and freezing his ass off is better than crawling up Venom's ass. He takes off his socks and shoes, the feeling of squishy wet sand between his toes is enough to make up his mind and he hesitantly steps closer to Venom. A few tendrils ease his sweat pants down his legs, leaving him shivering in the middle of the fucking beach.

Venom said he needs to see when he’ll be healing – though Eddie thinks that’s just bullshit because Venom _lives_ inside him. He doesn’t need to _see_ to know what he is doing, just like he doesn’t need to make his own body for this. But it doesn’t matter to Eddie as long as Venom keep his cock away from him.

**“Oh, I forgot to tell you that I would be using the energy as soon as I obtain it. It would be more efficient if I break and repair as soon as I can, otherwise, it would all be for nothing and we would have to do it all over again.”**

It took a minute for Eddie to realizes what Venom is implying. He remembers how Venom mutilated Jeremy last night, how he forced Eddie to watch it all. He didn’t let Eddie escape in his mind from the horror show playing in front of him, it was Eddie’s punishment for stopping Venom. And now Venom wants to do that again.

Eddie starts to walk backwards unconsciously, away from Venom to escape from what he knows is coming. Venom doesn’t even seem to be fazed that Eddie is panicking, he must have predicted this before, seeing as he easily grabbed Eddie before he could make it far – not that running would have worked. 

“I don’t wanna watch, Venom, please don’t make me.” Venom's restricting arms is making him feel more panicked like he is the one who is going to be subjected to a painful death.

**“Calm down, Eddie. I won’t make you watch, I promise.”**

Hearing Venom, Eddie force himself to relax a little and let his body be turned away from the bound woman. Venom presses against his back and wraps his arms tightly around Eddie’s middle – though Eddie is not sure if they are for reassurance or stopping him for a possible attempt at escape. Maybe both. Some tentacle manifests to wrapped around his legs tightly, leaving no space to even wriggle as Venom lifts him up the ground a little.

**“Shall we begin?”**

Eddie takes a shaky breath before nodding. Eddie knows the exact moment Venom killed that woman. Not by seeing or hearing anything but feeling that _oh-so-sweet_ satisfaction that comes from Venom after eating his preferred meal. He feels the goo-cast from his legs receding. Eddie looks down at his bare and throbbing legs. It’s worse, so much worse than the last night. He frowns as a strange sensation starts in his feet and travels upwards in pulsing sensation. Eddie gasp as he becomes aware of the shifting mass settle under his skin and then - and then his bones start to breaks.

Eddie tilted his head to the sky and screamed, loud and agonizing. He is vaguely aware of his own thrashing and Venom ordering him to stop struggling. And he probably should, he is making it difficult for Venom to heal but his senses are overridden with flight or fight response. Eddie convulsed, voiceless after that first scream, the pain too intense to express. 

The sound of bones crunching as they break down is disturbing. There is a brief moment of clearness in which Eddie realizes that Venom is breaking both of his legs - Eddie does not think that Venom needs to break both legs if his explanation is to be believed. Eddie is about to voice his thoughts when another horror begins anew and he lost his ability to even form a coherent thought. Venom starts to completely _dissolve_ his bones. Eddie can never forget how his skin deflated like a balloon when there was no bone to give them any shape. Eddie gasps trying to pull air into his lungs as panic starts to take over him.

Venom coos some nonsense in Eddie's ear which he couldn't make out over his own pounding heartbeat but his voice reminds Eddie that he is not alone, Venom is there and he is going to heal him. Eddie moans miserably, trying to convey in how much pain he is. Venom turns Eddie around and cradles him against his chest, projecting pulses of calm emotions and sense of safety across their connection. It helps, it shouldn’t – but it does. Eddie buries his face under Venom's chin, never more grateful that his symbiote is warmer than him, he is shivering – because of pain or cold, he doesn’t know.

Venom keeps him entwined in his vines as the rigidness of his legs is entirely gone, leaving his lower body in a useless pile of flesh. Eddie thought that breaking down part was painful but the remaking bones from nothing is a whole new level of _agony_. The pain is awful, nothing a human should feel and he knows that he would not have survived this without his symbiote’s help.

**“Eddie?” **

Venom’s voice pulls him out from the daze he has fallen into, he didn’t open his eyes at first, afraid of what he might find. It doesn’t hurt but his legs feel numb like he was sitting in the same position for a while. When Eddie is finally able to open his eyes - with some prompting from Venom - he looked down at his legs. There is not even a single mark of the horror they were subjected to not so long ago. He flexes his foot and it obeys him exactly as it should, and Eddie let out a string of sobs. He is not sure why he is crying now, he is not in pain any more and his legs are fine now but he can’t stop. Venom pulls his sweatpants back on and rubbing his back soothingly until he calms down.

“Wanna go home.” Eddie feels dazed and sleepy all of sudden.

**“Of course, let's go home.”**

“Don’t forget my socks.”

**“Wouldn’t dare.”** Venom kneel down, setting Eddie on his knees and help him into his socks and shoes. Eddie wriggles his feet, now covered, just to assure himself that they are working.

Eddie makes a face, “They have sand in ‘em.”

**“You can wash them later.”**

“No, _you_ wash them. You got sand in them.”

Venom looks at him like he has something on his face and laughs at him fondly. **“Would that make you happy?”**

**I**f there is any mockery in Venom's voice, Eddie doesn't hear it. In fact, he thinks that Venom is genuinely asking him and he would care about his answer. 

“Uh-huh,” He nods.

**“Alright then, you can watch your bloody weird shows while_ I’ll_ wash your socks.”**

Eddie suspects that Venom is just talking to him to keep his eyes from wandering to the mess that Venom – most likely – made of the woman. Though Eddie is _itching_ to look at what became of the woman, he doesn’t even dare to peak.

Despite how fucked up everything in his life is, Eddie finds himself smiling at the prospect of big-bad-Venom washing his socks in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom is son of a bitch, don't forget that people, no matter how nice he acts to be.
> 
> SUMMERY: Venom breaks both of Eddie's legs to 'repair' them. Eddie is suspicious to why Venom broke both his legs when only one was injured. 
> 
> Hmm, well truth be told I have been distracted with the Hannibal fandom lately. That really threw me off of my 'head space' to write this fic. so apologies for the late update.  
If I haven't gotten around with fulfilling anyone's prompt do let me know. 
> 
> shout out to Iburntmyfires for being an awesome friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a life of it's own, this is the most important juncture in the story so I needed to do it right. Honestly I am not that satisfied with the end result but I just thought fuck it
> 
> the first part is in Anne's pov .... the dialogues in italic is what Eddie said to her last in chapter 12
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: body horror in the little paragraph in italic, it's just a dream sequence skip if you want
> 
> the last part is in Eddie's pov

It’s been almost one week since Annie decided to break into her ex-fiancé’s apartment on a whim and discovered that Venom is alive. She didn’t hear from Eddie after that – not that she was hoping she would – but she had expected Eddie to at least be not stupid enough to leave _more_ evidence after she specifically asked him not to. She knows that if Venom is killing people to feed he is not going to stop but still, they could have been a little subtle about it like before. One or two low-lives missing every now and then is not big news in a city like San Francisco but leaving _bloody messes_ all over the city has caused a public panic. Some think that this is the work of some new serial killer but ultimately it will all connect to ‘the demon’.

This is getting out of hand, it’s dangerous for Eddie. He is going to attract attention of another maniac like Drake Carlton, or the Avengers. Surely they must be aware of Drake’s extracurricular activities after he died, there would be evidence of the symbiotes’ existence and Eddie’s involvement. There are videos on internet of a man riding a bike, black tentacles pouring out of him and whipping cars all over the city for fuck sakes. It would not be that difficult to find the identity if someone really wants to. Eddie would be apprehended and put in the prison at the bottom of the ocean at the very least if not thrown in some lab to experiment on in the name of betterment of humanity.

She doesn’t get why they are both getting so reckless, it is as if they are rebelling at her for asking them to stop. She is not even sure that if Venom is forcing Eddie to do this or Eddie is involved in this willingly and what exactly is Eddie’s mental state if he is.

_“I can’t stop this, Anne.”_

She knows it is not safe for someone to remain bonded to a creature like Venom. They constantly share thoughts and emotions, it would be very difficult – if not impossible – for any person to distinguish between their thoughts and that of the alien living inside their head. Who is to say that their personalities won’t blend with one another with longer exposure, where lies the boundaries, if there are any.

“Ann, are you okay?” She startles at hearing Dan’s voice who was asleep beside her.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

He shuffles closer, slipping his hand under her shirt to rest on her belly, softly caressing her, “Nightmare?”

“No, it’s not that, go back to sleep.” Anne tries to assure him.

“I don’t want to push but you’re worrying me, honey. Whatever is bothering you, I promise we can deal with it.”

Annie has not told Dan about her visit yet. He suspects something is wrong because her nightmares came back with a vengeance; the fear, the paranoia and the wrongness of her own skin, but Dan hasn’t pushed her for answers. She doesn’t want to tell him about Venom and what she witnessed at Eddie’s apartment but she knows that she would eventually have to. She wants to wait until the morning to tell Dan but she has been putting this off for days, waiting for the ‘right’ moment to tell and if she didn’t tell him now, she'd probably chicken out later. She is worried about how Dan would react to the news of Venom being alive.

“Dan, I-uh, I visited Eddie.”

Dan doesn’t seem shocked at this as if he had already expected that. He sits up a little and adjusts the pillows behind him, giving her his full attention.

“How was Eddie?”

He doesn’t ask why she visited Eddie, didn’t ask when, or anything. She loves that about him, no bullshit need to be possessive. He knows that a part of her still loves Eddie, always will and he respect that. Because Dan knows that it doesn’t mean that she would leave him or love him any less. She had thought at the beginning of their relationship that his optimistic attitude would annoy her but it’s so refreshing – especially after living with the cloud of negativity that hangs above Eddie.

“Well,” Anne starts with a sigh, “he wasn’t swimming in lobster tanks this time.”

Dan barks out a laugh, thinking she is joking but stops when he sees her serious face. She watches his face changes from bewildered to shocked as he realizes what – or who – she is talking about.

“It’s back?” Anne simply nods. “Oh, Christ! Is it hurting – ”

“No, I don’t think so. Eddie looked okay.”

Dan nods, processing everything she said. He is a practical man; he takes everything in stride and Anne had never been so grateful for his presence in her life.

“So Eddie is not in any mortal danger but you still want to get him away from that thing.”

There is no judgement in his tone, he is merely asking to understand what she wants and he will support her, no matter what.

“Venom is dangerous, Dan. He is making Eddie kill people. To eat.”

_“It’s going to happen whether I like it or not.”_

She gives him a minute to digest this, he knows about the mercenaries that Venom killed when she was bonded to him but not everyone has a stomach for violence.

“Well, I don’t think we can ask them for another MRI.” He says to disperse the tension.

She knows this, the first time was pure luck but she is not naïve enough to think that Venom would willingly walk anywhere near a hospital again. Fire is another weakness of Venom but that’s just too risky, Eddie could get hurt, and besides Venom is not going to sit in a place and wait for them to light him up.

_“He’s not gonna leave, Anne.” _

“Don’t worry Ann, we'll find a way to help Eddie.” He squeezes her hand and that’s it. She knows that he would do everything in his power to try to save Eddie. Not because she asked or he cares about Eddie – which he does – but because he is a good, selfless man.

Anne knows that she can always count on Dan to be there for her, to be her anchor. And it feels so good to be able to seek help and reassure from her partner. It gets tiring after a while when you have to be the strong one in your relation to pull both yourself and your partner from every problem. Just because she is a shark lawyer doesn’t mean she wants to be in charge of everything all the time. She needs someone to take the lead too every now and then. Dan knows when to let her deal with something on her own and when to steer her in the right direction, she has his unwavering love and support. And he has her’s.

Any sane person would think about their family and leave Eddie to deal with this mess on his own. After all, he is the one who welcomed Venom back into his life and then had the decency to lie about it. This is way beyond them – they are dealing with a literal alien for fuck sakes. But the part of Annie that still loves Eddie keep hearing his trembling voice, keep seeing his wide eyes. The way Eddie had begged her to leave. The way he was pleading her to not ask anything.

Even after a week, her mind is still stuck on the way Venom had kissed Eddie, it was as if he was laying his claim.

_“Sorry about Venom, he is territorial.”_

Something doesn’t sit well with Anne, of course, she could be reading into things too much but her gut is telling her to find out what else Eddie is hiding from her. And she always trusts her gut.

Annie knows Eddie needs their help and she can’t turn her face the other way. They will have to think of some other way to separate Eddie from Venom. She just prays that Eddie can keep himself safe until then.

\--

_Black tendrils are winding up Eddie’s legs, he is struggling with all his might but it’s futile, there is no give. He looks down his naked body and freezes as he realizes there are no tendrils holding him down, in fact, there is nothing where his legs should be. The rest of his body is dissolving too, his chest, his arms, his neck. He lets out one scream before his face is gone too. There is nothing else now, just the never-ending blackness that moves like snakes in a pit. He is just an awareness, just a speck of consciousness that will dwindle and vanish like his body, until there is nothing left of him. Nothing. _

\--

Eddie wakes up gasping and panicking. He throws the sheets away and grabs his legs, weeping quietly. This is the fifth night he woke up like this, panicked and in tears, hysterically making sure his body is still intact. To make sure he is the way he should be. Real and whole. Once he had patted down everywhere he could reach, he calms down. It’s been months since he had nightmares. After Venom got in his life, they stopped completely but with the stress of the past few days, they are back.

Turns out, Venom needed to do what he did on the beach to every bone in his body. Of course, Eddie refused at first but the pain got so bad that he relented in the end. Ever since then, they have been hunting every night, and Eddie is enduring that horror every night. The most disturbing and terrible part was when Venom dissolved his ribs, he couldn’t breathe. It was different than being chocked or drowned, his body was sending messages to expand his diaphragm but there was no movement. There were no bones to assist his body to pull in air.

Not surprising that he got nightmares because of this, who wouldn’t.

According to Venom, he is cured of his cancer. Now they just have to wait and make sure that it doesn’t recur. Or else the whole thing gets a repeat, which is not something Eddie is looking forward to. In the meantime, he has to deal with the nightmares.

The thing about these nightmares is that they are not just Eddie’s, they are Venom’s too. Apparently, they can share their dreams too – Eddie doesn’t get why now all of sudden he can see Venom’s dreams when he didn’t even knew Venom could dream. He wonders what part of this nightmare was from Venom.

Ever since they start having nightmares together Venom is a little – no, actually he is a lot distant. Eddie thinks that he is embarrassed or something. Eddie thought that it was pretty funny in the start but after a week it’s just painfully awkward. He doesn’t get what’s the big deal is. Everyone gets nightmares. Venom was extra bitchy when Eddie tried to ask about one very specific dream. That was positively one of Venom's because Eddie sure as hell hasn’t met anyone with blue skin and shiny blond hair. Venom had all but bit his head off, so Eddie made a mental note to not bring this subject to discussion as it is clearly a sensitive topic.

It is obvious that Venom is affected by these nightmares as much as Eddie, he is acting weird. More so than usual. His normally well-defined body lacks the – well, definition. And when he talks to Eddie, his tone is dismissive like he doesn’t want to talk to Eddie or not talk at all. Which is ridiculous because if Venom don’t want to talk he doesn’t bother to even manifest physically and he _always_ wants to talk to Eddie.

A part of Eddie wants to exploit it, maybe find some weakness and get rid of Venom and the other part – the logical part – wants to mind his own damn business and not poke the bear with a stick. But Eddie Brock is not known for his smartness. And besides, he can’t just sit and wait to see what would happen next, he needs to at least _try_ to work this out in his favor somehow. Maybe if Venom thought that Eddie cares about him, he could be a little nice toward Eddie. He knows it’s a long shot but at this point what does he have to lose. If this works, well good for him. If not, Venom already owns him, what can get worse than that.

“Hey, Venom?” Eddie calls out lamely, he has no fucking idea where to even begin. He has to be subtle about it and not seem very eager. If Venom even got a scent of what he is going to do, Eddie would be _royally_ _fucked_.

He waits for a few moments for Venom to answer. It’s like Venom is emerging from the bottom of the pool, slow and weary.

**What?**

The harsh tone is enough to make his resolve crumble. _Screw it_. Coward or not, he is not giving Venom any reason to hurt him because of his stupid plan. These past days Venom has been – considerate about his health and his need for proper rest so the fucking has been to the minimum. And even then, it’s just a quick fuck, nothing extensive or in complicated positions. For which, Eddie is immensely thankful. He didn’t voice his gratitude but he knows that Venom is aware. He is not going to be the reason that resort Venom to his previous ways.

“Nothing, sorry.” Eddie mumbles out and pulls the sheets up to his shoulder in hope to convey to Venom that he is going to sleep so Venom doesn’t get any ideas. He is almost convinced that there will be no more response tonight when Venom unfurls from his body and wrap around his waist, covers his back and things. It’s not exactly Venom’s complete form, more like an impression of his body but it feels as if he is being held from behind. _Oh hell – did Venom thought he was asking for this?_

What should he do now? Should he let this continue? Should he tell the truth and say – What would he say exactly?

That; o_h sorry buddy, I was not asking for a cuddle. I just want to know about the mysterious blue-skinned alien that you specifically don’t want to talk about because I have this innate desire to put my hand in lion's mouth._

**“Your thoughts are very loud Eddie. You’re practically screaming at me.”** Venom says in an amused tone.

“Well then don’t listen in on me.”

**“Your inner monologue is very fun to listen to, always worried about one thing or another. It’s oddly soothing.”**

“That’s so fucking weird.” Eddie scoffs.

**“I like it because you’re the first host that I have collaborated with for so long. Usually, I take over their bodies, crushing their consciousness until only I am left.”** Venom doesn’t sound bothered by it at all. This not surprising to Eddie, he knows that symbiotes treat their host no more than meat suits and free snack when they lived their use. He wonders when is his expiry date.

“Is that your way of telling me you like that I'm alive?”

**“Hmm, maybe.”**

For someone who was mopping in his mind over a nightmare a minute ago, Venom is suspiciously cheery. Well, Eddie had learned to go with the flow when it comes to his body mate.

**“You want to know about the man I dream about?” **

Seriously, someone needs to give Eddie a instruction manual to handle his body mate’s mood swings. Venom made it very clear last time Eddie tried to ask about the man that that topic is not up for discussion, and now he is offering to answer Eddie’s question.

“Yeah. Uh – I was curious.”

**“He was my first host,”** There is a hint of sadness and anger from Venom. Eddie listens, enthralled because this is the first time Venom is sharing something like this with him. Surely he told Eddie a little about his planet and species but nothing this personal. It’s like sharing stories of your first fuck – which Eddie _has_ to know now that the thought has crossed his mind. He is a reporter, it’s his job to be curious and ask questions when he know he shouldn’t. 

“Was he and you – You know?”

Venom gives a humorless chuckle, **“No, it wasn’t like that with him. You’re the first host I have sexual relation with.”**

_Oh – Lucky me. _

“So you miss him?”

Eddie manages to keep his voice controlled and not let the hopefulness show. This is actually good, if only he can convince Venom to leave the planet and let him be, that would be fan-fucking-tastic.

**“He kidnap me from my home planet when I was a mere child and forced a bonding between us Eddie.”**

The chill that runs down his spine has nothing to with what Venom just told him but because of the barely controlled rage in his voice. And here Eddie was thinking that he could manipulate the situation in his favor.

_Way to go Eddie. You just opened up the unresolved trauma of your killer alien parasite._

Eddie frowns as he thinks over what Venom had said.

“Nobody confronted him for stealing a kid?”

**“He was a very high ranked officer. He played a key role in the_ Kree_ battle and they all overlooked the fact that it was all possible because of a newborn symbiote. I was his shield and armor. He used me to the point of breaking me. He drove me insane Eddie.”**

This doesn’t feel right, knowing a part of Venom’s life because it is told in trust, an understanding is expected from him after this and he can’t provide that. Eddie should feel at least a little bit delighted that someone had hurt Venom but all he could think is that all of that happened to a child. A child who was kidnapped and forced to bond with his kidnapper without his consent. Eddie had never thought of Venom as a person, more like a cold-blooded predator. He never given thought that Venom had a life before coming to earth. He had his own hardships to battle. Eddie finds himself oddly ashamed that he never asked before and even now he did because of his own selfish reasons.

“That’s sick.”

**“It is.”**

“How did you escape? Did you kill him?”

**“No, he sold me when it became too hard for him to control me. I lobotomized my new host and took over his body. After some time, I was able to relocate my home planet.” **

“Was your family happy to see you?”

The wave of sadness from Venom bought _him_ almost to tears before Venom rein in his emotions. “Venom? I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

**“It’s alright Eddie. I want you to know,” **Venom sighs like he needs to gather the courage to voice his thoughts and it’s such a human gesture that Eddie is stunt into silence,** “My superiors didn’t let me stay on the planet, they considered me corrupted because I was bonded at such a young age. The influence of the host is very strong and we could lose our own sense of self. They saw what staying with him did to me and used me for their gains. I was a weapon for them to yield.”**

“No wonder you stayed here.”

Venom had told Eddie that he was sent to look for new planets to take over, just like he had many others. He also told Eddie that the remaining symbiotes on the meteorite they were travelling on would most likely think that the planet is inhabitable and look for another one. But by the time they would reach anywhere that inhibit life, many of his kind would have perished. Eddie could never understand how someone can let his own people die, even if Eddie is grateful that his planet didn’t become a free buffet. Now he does.

**“They would have never let me have you, Eddie.”**

The turmoil of complex emotions that Eddie feels from Venom makes his throat tight. Time and time again Venom told Eddie that he saved the planet for him but never had Eddie thought much about the reason behind it. He only figures that Venom gets to be the biggest predator here with unlimited hosts and food. But Venom did it because he wanted Eddie. It’s simple as that. He wanted Eddie, and he did what he had to do to make it happen.

The thought makes a strange laugh burst out of him that sounds more like a sob. 

Until now, Eddie had thought that Venom is incapable of emotions, that he is a savage creature who follows his instincts. But that’s not right, Venom has emotions, but he is just as emotionally fucked as Eddie.

For the first time, Eddie actually realizes that he is probably the only person who has been nice to Venom – but then why does he hurt Eddie. Is it because he doesn’t know the alternative, he doesn’t know how to repay kindness? Can Eddie hope to show Venom that he doesn’t have to hurt Eddie.

This feels like some sort of junction in their relationship, like he would have to choose one path. He is not ready to choose; he doesn’t even know what he is choosing.

“Thank you for sharing.”

The words come as a surprise to both of them, Eddie didn’t even realize he was speaking until the words were out of his mouth. Venom tightens his hold on Eddie momentarily before relaxing.

Venom voice is barely a whisper now,** “Thank you for listening.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is interested check out my new fic [The Lady or The Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126174/chapters/60876814)


End file.
